


To rebuild and grow again.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Gore, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Children, Claiming Bites, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dark, Death, Domestic, Don't Like Don't Read, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Near Death Experiences, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Pregnant Merlin, Pregnant Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Shapeshifting, Smut, Sons, Spells & Enchantments, Treason, merlin gives birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When a pregnant Omega Merlin is found by Camelot knights, he is surprised to hear he is to become King Arthur's mate.





	To rebuild and grow again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long. But i'm back with a big one shot for all of you. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> There will be times where i won't be explaining things fully/ending things with detail as i want you as the audience to make your own assumptions. It's something i want to test out as sometimes i feel if i put too much info into my stories, you won't be able to fully imagine it the way you want to personally interpret it. So i'm trying to give you all enough info where you can solve yourself or how you want it to go. I hope it works out well xD 
> 
> Also Lot's and Merlin's relationship is complicated. So for rape victims, beware of the tags. Merlin doesn't truly believe he was raped but Lot does. This is a fanfic so please understand that this isn't meant to be offensive. Don't like don't read. This is fiction at the end of the day. It is part of the plot and crucial to the story. 
> 
> Also in the story i might mention infants as 'babes' as it is a more medieval/old term, not to be seen as 'babe' with connection to romantic couples. But i thought it might not click as the term is different now. But i did try to edit it out but i might have missed one or two. (Definition of babe. 1a : infant, baby.)

Merlin was busy picking wild mushrooms for his dinner when he heard hooves beating the earth. He looked up, putting a large mushroom into his basket when he saw a group of them riding through the path near him. 

It was a surprise to see a large group of riders so far out into the outskirts of Cendred’s kingdom. But there they were. 

As they rounded the corner, Merlin frowned as he noticed they weren’t normal riders, but knights and even more surprising, they weren’t wearing the King’s colours but a rich red colour and what looked like a golden crest on their shoulders. 

Merlin tilted his head to the side slightly, curious. 

Two things happened then. They started to slow down and their weary eyes fell upon Merlin’s.

The warlock stood straighter and walked over to the path and frowned slightly when they stopped by him. 

“Are you lost?” Merlin asked. 

A curly haired man with dirty blonde hair cleared his throat and jumped down. “Merlin Emrys?”

The man frowned, shocked and his mouth opened in surprise. “You know me?”

The knight pulled out a scroll and read out a message. 

“Merlin Emrys, We formally ask you to let us escort you to Camelot, where you will become King Arthur’s royal companion. It is an honor bestowed upon only to you and no other, you will be protected and cared for by the King and his knights for the rest of your life you will not know of hunger or of the bitter cold but of warmth and joy. You will be given money to live off of however you wish, you can walk wherever you wish to, under supervision of whom ever the King choses. Please pack your cherished belongings and come with us.” He finished and rolled it up before bowing and stood tall, his head held high before his eyes rested on Merlin’s belly and they squinted. 

Merlin rested his hand against his swollen belly, nervous and shocked. He couldn’t speak. 

Just then, another knight hopped off of his horse, patting it’s neck and walked over, his expression was of exhaustion and control. He knelt before Merlin, bowing his head. 

Merlin couldn’t help but gasp, eyes widening more. Never before had anyone knelt before him, hell. This knight was clearly an Alpha, he was oozing confidence and importance. The energy coming off of him was not of a beta, it was a strong musk but not as aggressive.

Merlin rubbed his belly gently. “S…Stand.” He struggled to speak. 

The knight stood then before offering his hand.

Tears began to well up in Merlin’s eyes as he took it and the Knight belt his head down, kissing his hand softly. They were warm and dry. The tears ceased to fall.

“My name’s Sir Gwaine. We are to take you to your new home after you’ve packed and said your goodbye’s.” He paused then. “Do you know if there are any tavern’s nearby?”

Merlin’s mouth opened and closed, his breath hitching now and then and nodded. “It’s not big but they will find room for you all to rest if you need it.”

They all sighed in relief. 

“So…will you come willingly?” The first Knight asked. 

Gwaine sighed and looked at him. “This isn’t an arrest, Sir Leon.”

“I wasn’t saying it was.” Sir Leon said with a frown. 

Merlin felt the energy shift then, they were getting angry. 

“The King wants me to be his companion?” Merlin asked, trying to change the subject. 

Gwaine looked back and nodded. 

“Why? How does he know me?” Merlin asked. 

“He had met you a few years back. He has been pressured to take a mate and….he couldn’t think of anyone…he was becoming desperate and so he thought of you and tracked you down…asked us to bring you back to Camelot.” Gwaine explained. 

There was a low growl from behind Sir Gwaine.

Merlin gulped. “So I am to become his royal broodmare? Not a companion?” Merlin asked steadily, the tears started to appear again. 

“They thought it was better to make the title sound lighter…but yes, you are to be his mate.” Gwaine said bluntly. 

A snarl made Merlin back off as Leon’s hard glare bore into Gwaine’s head. 

“You agreed not to tell him.” The knight snapped. 

“I agreed to no such thing. It was a stupid move to try and trick him. I understood why you had to use that word because why should he feel happy about being someone’s bitch anyways? King or no…no one in their right mind would willingly jump on a horse and follow us.” Gwaine snapped back, turning to face Leon.

“Was this your plan all along?” Leon hissed out and Merlin whimpered as the pheromones of the Alpha strengthened. 

Gwaine looked back, surprised by the sound and held up his hand to Leon who paused and looked at Merlin.

The warlock backed off more, gasping heavily and trembling. 

“See what you did?” Gwaine huffed and walked over to Merlin.

“Me!?” Leon shouted. 

Gwaine held up his hands gently. “Hey…hey it’s okay. No one will harm you here. We don’t want to scare or force you…the choice is yours.”

“Do I have a choice, Sir Gwaine?” Merlin asked and gulped. “Will the King just forget about me like that if I say no?”

“Probably not…” Gwaine replied honestly. “But you aren’t alone.”

Merlin shook his head, frowning. “I don’t want this, I just want a quiet life.”

“You are unprotected…and an omega out in the middle of nowhere.” Gwaine said gently and motioned to Merlin’s swollen belly. “I take it there are bandits here?”

Merlin whimpered as the tears fell from his frightened face as he began to sob. “It was the heat…okay?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…. Look, Arthur will look after you well…you will be safe and happy.” Gwaine promised. “I could ask to be your Knight if it makes you feel better.”

Merlin wiped the tears away, sniffling. “I don’t want this.”

“I don’t blame you…but after that baby…they will prey on you again…maybe it’ll be a knight next time…hell, a King if you wonder into a hunting party. Camelot will keep you safe.” Gwaine soothed. 

“Safe!? The King wants me as his mate! I have no choice in the matter.” Merlin said loudly. 

“Well, it’s a damn side better than being raped here over and over till you die.” Gwaine said firmly. “I don’t know what Arthur is like as a lover…but he has honor…he’s a true Alpha. An example to the other Alpha’s in his Kingdom.” Gwaine said before resting his hand gently on Merlin’s cold arm. 

“But the baby…” Merlin said under a whisper. 

“He won’t kill it, not with your belly so full. It’ll be a disgrace…” Gwaine gently pulled Merlin into an embrace, kissing his head and Merlin felt himself relax, breathing in the soothing musk from the knight’s neck. 

“Come with us.” Gwaine soothed. 

Merlin closed his eyes, relaxing. Never before had he felt this warm and safe.

The knight’s watched on, quiet and careful.

Merlin nodded slowly. 

Gwaine looked back at them and motioned to bring his horse over. 

Merlin walked back to his cottage before opening the door. “I’m sorry…I don’t have much food but…you can help yourself to fruit.” 

Gwaine walked in, admiring the old, rickety bed like it magically transformed into a four-post bed made for a King. 

Merlin noticed this. “The tavern’s name is The Swan. It’s a mile down…” 

Gwaine looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled back and nodded before rubbing his belly soothingly. 

“How many months are you?” Leon asked as he walked in. 

“About…uh…six months.” Merlin replied, looking at the knight as he walked past him and looked at the fruit bowl and took an apple before throwing it at Gwaine who caught it easily and ate happily. Leon munched on his hungrily. 

“It’ll be dangerous for you to ride.” Gwaine said as he ate. 

Merlin nodded.

“How about he sits on the side…so not fully on the horse. I heard it wouldn’t damage the baby much.” Leon stated. 

“I’ll give it a try.” Merlin said. 

Two knights walked in then and opened Merlin’s cupboard before taking out his clothes and inspected them before looking at each other and then at Merlin who frowned lightly. 

“He doesn’t have anything worthy of meeting a King.” One proclaimed. 

Merlin looked down quietly. 

“Is there a market nearby?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin shook his head. “But there is a seamstress who made my tunic. She could make another one with finer details and fabric but…it’s too expensive for me.” Merlin mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about that, we have an allowance to spend on you for this exact issue. But it’s best if we get you tailored at the capital.” Gwaine said and Leon jingled a full sack of coins before putting it back onto his belt. 

Merlin smiled happily before it faded and he slowly sat down on a chair and rubbed his belly, sighing deeply.

Gwaine rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and the man opened his eyes and looked up. 

“Rest if you need to. We will help you pack, just tell us what you want that is sentimental to you.” Gwaine explained. 

Merlin nodded and watched as the knight’s packed his best belongings. Merlin explained where his prized possessions were, hiding under the floor in a hole. They were surprised to see jewels and a finely made baby tunic. There was a sigil, expertly made with fine metal. It showed the ancient sign of the old religion interlocked with the symbol of the dragon lords as well as a crest of a dead King.

“The King did say you came from a Queen and a Dragon lord…I’m surprised it was true.” Leon stated. 

Merlin cleared his throat and sat up more, groaning lightly in pain. “I couldn’t throw it away or sell it…it was too important to me.”

They nodded and packed it away carefully. Merlin watched as they put the two small suitcases away. 

“It’s strange to see…my whole life in two bags.” Merlin explained and Gwaine nodded. 

The Knight gently helped Merlin up and handed him an apple. “We will ride to The Swan now and rest for today. Tomorrow we journey back to Camelot.” 

Merlin nodded and rubbed his belly, lightly itching the skin around his belly. 

Gwaine gently helped Merlin down from the horse when they arrived at the tavern. “You okay?”

Merlin nodded and took his hands away from Gwaine’s arms and looked at the tavern. “I just want to sleep…”

Gwaine smiled. “Yeah…me too.” 

Leon paid for the meals and stay costs and Merlin ate hungrily as did the knights. 

“Must have been a hard trip to get here.” Merlin said as they finished. 

“You can say that again…but it was worth it. We found you.” Gwaine smiled, happier now. 

Merlin smiled back. “So…the King…why did he not come as well?”

“Oh…I was meant to tell you, he formally apologizes. He wanted to come…in fact, he was on his horse and about to leave with us when a servant gave him a message that he was urgently needed by the council. He wasn’t happy about it but he had to go.” Gwaine explained. “He was excited to come with…truly. But these things happen and he couldn’t say no to the council, especially if it was urgent.” Gwaine wiped his mouth with a cloth and put it away. “Ready for a nap?”

Merlin nodded and got up slowly. “Did you ever find out what it was about?”

“No…if it was important then we should have gotten a messenger a while back but no one came…So don’t you worry. It could have been anything.” Gwaine said and patted his back gently and helped Merlin up the steps. 

Gwaine sat him on his cot and gently pulled the boots from Merlin’s feet with difficulty. “They’re badly swollen.”

“That’s pregnancy for you…my hands are swollen too.” Merlin explained as he lay down with a sigh on his side and looked up at Gwaine. “You’ll stay…right?”

“Of course. I’m just going to change…” Gwaine explained and left. 

Moment’s later Gwaine appeared with the Knights and they lay down on their own cots and Merlin reached and held Gwaine’s hand. 

The Knight looked back and smiled before kneeling beside Merlin’s bed. “What is it?”

“I don’t know…I’m…scared.” Merlin managed out.

The knight stroked his hair. “Don’t be scared…no one here will harm you.”

Merlin sighed then, relaxing. “Thank you…”

“They are honor bound…and trained to care for an omega and protect them. You have nothing to fear.” Gwaine explained as Merlin’s eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep to the soothing tone and his warm hand on his cheek. 

Merlin woke up feeling refreshed and sat up with a grunt to find it was too quiet and the beds were empty. Merlin made a scared sound and whimpered, crying. 

Gwaine opened the door and rushed in before going to Merlin’s side. “Hey…hey now…it’s okay.”

“Everyone was…gone and….and…” Merlin cried harder. 

Gwaine held him close. “Hush now…I was just giving you some privacy. The knight’s are eating downstairs.”

Merlin tried to control his breathing and hugged back tightly. 

Gwaine gently pulled back. “Let’s get you some food. Stay here.”

Merlin nodded, wiping away his tears as Gwaine left and the Knight came back with mouthwatering porridge that was devoured in minutes. 

Merlin was carefully placed onto the horse and Gwaine paced, grumbling to himself. 

“What is it?” Merlin asked, looking down. 

“I don’t like this…. I don’t want to endanger the baby’s health. There must be another way to safely take you back…its a day’s ride away too…” Gwaine mumbled. 

Merlin blushes lightly and thinks. “I sometimes see carriages with hay on it. They look comfy.”

Gwaine looks up and hums, nodding. “Alright, let’s find one.”

The tavern offers them their hay and carriage and Leon pays handsomely for it before Merlin is placed on top of it, over a warm blanket. Gwaine wraps him in his cloak and attaches the carriage to his horse and they slowly make their way back. 

Merlin falls asleep halfway and is woken hours later to Gwaine holding a water-skin in his hand. Merlin drinks it happily and Leon offers him stew and Merlin eats two helpings before he rubs his belly happily, sleepy.

Gwaine gently pats his leg and Merlin looks up to see the knight motion to the group by the fire under the starry sky. 

“They want to know if you’d rather sleep on the hay or in a makeshift bed.” Gwaine says softly.

Merlin thinks. “Bring the bed here?”

Gwaine nods and lays it out before helping Merlin down and he sits beside Merlin and soon enough the knights cuddle around Merlin before taking their wolf forms and kept Merlin warm.

Merlin sleeps happily through the night.

Leon wakes Merlin up in human form. The man rubs his tired eyes and looks up before he is handed fresh stew. Merlin thanks him and with grunt the knight walks off and talks to Gwaine. 

An hour later they jump on their horses and ride to Camelot. 

Merlin stares at the moving trees quietly, enjoying the noises of the forest and the hooves of the horses and the clinks of the wheels when they hit pebbles.

Eventually Merlin drifts off into a dreamless rest before he is woken with a jolt and looks around to see the most massive castle he has ever seen towering above him.

He blinks, rubbing his belly and groans, feeling his muscles ache. “Camelot?”

Gwaine looks back and smiles before nodding. “Welcome to Camelot, Merlin.”

Merlin slowly smiles and watches as people move about. He has never seen so many people in one place before, it’s dizzying and overwhelming. 

They stop at the courtyard and Merlin slowly stands and Gwaine helps him down gracefully.

“We need to get some meat on those bones…” Gwaine mumbles, lightly squeezing Merlin’s arms. 

Merlin smells the familiar musk coming off of the knight and relaxes before turning to the large door above grand stairs. 

“What’s the statue for?” Merlin asks, staring at the looming horse and rider. 

“I don’t know…never asked.” Gwaine states. “We need you get you ready for the King.”

Merlin feels butterflies in his stomach and rubs his belly, trembling. “It’s r-really happening isn’t it?”

Gwaine nods. “Let’s go.”

Merlin is brought into the Castle and is presented to a man who looks at Merlin up and down. “This won’t do.”

“We will get a tailor in soon. Right now you need a bath.” A servant said next to the man who stared at Merlin with slight disgust. 

“Merlin, this is George. Best servant this kingdom has ever known. He will be sure to give you the best treatment so just relax and let your mind go free.” Gwaine said, rubbing Merlin’s back. 

Merlin looked at Gwaine, nervous. “And you?”

“I need to report to Arthur and then I will come straight back.” Gwaine promises and cracks a small smile. “You’ll be fine till then won’t you?”

Merlin gulps and nods. 

Gwaine leaned down, kissing his forehead and left. 

Merlin shifted slightly and George walked over before pulling the dirty tunic off of Merlin with one graceful movement and tucked it over his arm before turning around and faced the servant. “Get a hot bath going. Bring all the vials we need to make him smell good, feel good and look good. Then get the tools and the tailor here as fast as you can.”

The servant quickly rushed out.

George sighed, shaking his head. “Bloody whore.” He muttered under his breath.

Merlin scowled, easily being able to hear him. “I’m no whore…”

George looked back, surprised. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Oh didn’t you? Well then keep that kind of comment inside your head.” Merlin snapped. “And for your information I was in heat, I couldn’t help but want it…I don’t sleep around.”

George gulped, going pale and backed off.

Merlin sighed, feeling weak and walked over to a chair and sat down, groaning lightly, rubbing his belly. “Do you…..have anyone who can…relieve the tension in my back?”

“I guess I could call Sir Lancelot for that.” George said before rushing off. 

Merlin closed his eyes, slowly relaxing and whimpered as his back ached and throbbed. 

Moments later a bath was brought in and water was heated and poured into the deep bath. The deepest and largest bath he had ever seen. 

Merlin watched as they poured in vials of ointment and scented oils, flowers and petals. 

Eventually George undressed Merlin fully and the door opened and Merlin yelped, hiding behind George who sighed and turned to face a knight who looked at the floor. 

“Sir Lancelot. May I introduce you to Merlin…?” George asked calmly enough. 

The knight bowed and Merlin peeked at him. 

“Sir Lancelot at your service. I believe you are having pregnancy pains. Allow me to help you with relieving that tension, Merlin.” He said gently, his voice was soothing and gentle. No malice or lust showed. 

Merlin gulped. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Lancelot…”

Lancelot stood tall, his gaze fixed on the floor. “May I look upon you? So I can find the areas that are giving you trouble?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.”

George stepped back and the knight walked over to Merlin and looked at his back before rubbing a spot that made Merlin wince. 

“Guinevere was in pain there too….when she had our first pups…” Lancelot said and held Merlin’s hand. “Let’s get you into the bath…the heat will relax your muscles…I can work better then.”

Merlin nodded and relaxed more as Lancelot helped him to the bath and was helped into it gingerly. 

Merlin sat back with a long groan, eyes closed as heat enveloped him. 

Lancelot knelt down and rubbed Merlin’s belly soothingly and Merlin grunted, shifting his legs.

Lancelot added more pressure, gently massaging his belly and Merlin sighed blissfully, a lazy smile on his face.

Steam floated into the air and Merlin opened his eyes when Lancelot gently moved Merlin into a sitting position and moved his shoulders forwards gently and slightly before he began to work through the many knots in Merlin’s shoulders, neck and back.

Merlin fell asleep halfway as the pain ebbed away.

A servant kept his head afloat as he slept, Lancelot worked through the pains without complaint. 

Merlin woke up to Lancelot gently patting his cheek. “All done, already?”

“You’ve been asleep for half an hour.” Lancelot smiled. “It’s a wonderful sign to see. My mate was the same…as soon as I was halfway done, she was fast asleep.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile. The love in his tone for his mate made him have hope for the King and his happiness. 

“Thank you…for your help. I feel amazing.” Merlin breathed out. 

“Think nothing of it. I would offer to help again but you will probably be the King’s mate then and…I don’t want to intrude.” Lancelot bowed and left. 

Merlin watched him leave and looked down at the floating petals and creamy water. 

George cleared his throat, holding up a towel and the two servants beside Merlin helped him out and dried him before there was a knock and a woman walked in, her belly slightly swollen, carrying a box. 

“Gwen? What are you doing here? Where is the tailor?” George asked. 

“Unfortunately he’s away…urgent business. I’m good with clothes, George. Have some faith in me.” Gwen said. 

George nodded and stepped back. 

“My name’s Gwen…I’ll be making your clothes till the tailor returns. Let’s just hope he likes my work.” He chuckles then, her dimples showing. 

Merlin smiled back and smelt a familiar scent coming off of her. “Are you Sir Lancelot’s mate?”

“Yes! How did you know?” She asked happily. 

“I can smell his scent on you…uh…he helped relieve the tension in my body…” Merlin said awkwardly. 

“He kissed me when I was halfway down the corridor. He said it was an honor helping you. It’s certainly an honor to help dress you in fine clothes.” She smiled more and took Merlin’s measurements happily. 

Merlin kept quiet and still, a servant helped with keeping him steady as she worked. 

“Mm…red and blue works well on you. Cream too…goodness…so many choices.” She mumbled happily. 

“Maybe…. red?” Merlin asked and blushed. “It’ll probably make the King happy…”

“Red…it’s a good idea. Tradition says white but…we can always break tradition.” She said happily. “You seem excited, that’s good.”

“More like nervous…I don’t know why I’m even here…I don’t even remember meeting the man…uh…sorry, King.” Merlin blushed deeper.

“You’re helping him so much just by coming here. He was so stressed about finding a mate. He was close to snapping…I could see it. All those balls and virgin Omegas prancing around, gazing at him…those Slave traders offering their most prized Omegas…. you name it, it happened. No one seemed to impress him though. One or two were close…or so we thought but…none of them were right you know? He was so angry…Gwaine said he tore the room apart. He was so pressured and tense. The council was not giving him any time to even take a breather. Then he thought of you…I was lucky enough to see it. He just relaxed then…his shoulders were drooping and he had this smile on his lips…and there were sparkles in his eyes. You could just see how happy he was with just thinking of you. You’ve put his mind at ease, I can tell you that.” She rambled happily.

Merlin smiled lightly, his cheeks red. “Yeah?”

“Oh yes. He cannot wait to see you.” She said happily. “I know this wasn’t what you wanted and you’re scared but…I hope you both can find happiness together some day.”

Merlin nodded, his mind at ease. “Thank you, Gwen.”

“My pleasure.” She grins and thinks hard. “Do you think green would work?”

An hour later Merlin sat on his bed in a simple white tunic and light pants. 

Merlin looked up when he heard the door open and Gwaine walked in and smiled.

Merlin rested his hand on his belly. “What did the King say?”

“He’s eager to meet you. How long till your clothes are ready?” Gwaine asked. 

“Three hours? Gwen said she has her friends helping too.” Merlin explained. 

“Three….okay.” Gwaine nodded. “He gifted you something.”

Merlin eyes lit up. “Really? What?”

“A surprise.” Gwaine smiled.

Merlin pouted. 

“I was hoping to see the outfit first and see if it fits with the colours.” Gwaine said thoughtfully.

“When will I see him?” Merlin asked. 

“When you are clothed appropriately. You will not only be seeing the King for the first time but you will be seeing the council for the first time as well. They like to be traditional and it’s best to be seen in a good outfit for the first time…best impressions and all that.” Gwaine explained. “I told him that you were pregnant.”

Merlin gasped lightly. “What did he say?”

“Don’t look so worried…” Gwaine said with a slight frown. “He’s no monster.”

Merlin sighed. “I hardly know him, Gwaine. Do you really think I’m being irrational by acting this way? I was taken from my home not two days ago.” 

“It is an adjustment but it’s best if you try and be positive…for your baby’s sake at least.” Gwaine said calmly. 

Merlin gulped and nodded. “Okay.”

“He’s holding a council meeting now…to discuss you. He’s just confirming that you will be his mate and it’s a good idea too. Some member’s in the council have offered their sons and daughters to him…so it’s best to squash all of that so there is no competition between you and them. You are the only mate that the King is interested in…it’ll be shameful for you to be bullied out of it by pompous princes and princesses.” Gwaine explained. “You are the best candidate…so be proud and don’t let anyone discourage you.”

Merlin sighed. “Do I even want this?”

“I don’t wish to insult your previous life style but I doubt it was a safe one. You will be better off here…as the King’s mate than a omega out in the middle of nowhere being raped and breaded by anyone…” Gwaine explained. “I don’t want to push you…but Arthur is no bandit…he has honor and that should be respected.” The knight sighed. “Just think on it…”

Merlin nodded quietly and frowned, sighing. “I’m scared, Gwaine.”

“It’s alright to be…but it’s best not to judge anyone too soon. Put your faith into this.” Gwaine offered softly. 

Merlin shifted slightly. “Is he really a good man?”

“I’d say so.” Gwaine nodded. 

Just then the door opened and George walked in. “I have a message from the King.”

Merlin looked up and nodded. 

“It is with heavy heart that I ask to postpone the meeting until tomorrow morning. Until then, I look forward to meeting you again. I hope you have been treated well and fairly. I hope you liked my gift and I wish you pleasant dreams.” George said with no emotion before bowing and left. 

Merlin was quiet for a while. “He sounds like he’s in love with me.”

“It would seem so. I remember when he met you. It was a quick meeting but you left an impression in him that wasn’t easily shaken.” Gwaine said happily. 

“What did I say or do?” Merlin asked. “I can’t remember.”

“If I’m…. correct you said. ‘All you Alphas are the same, bulling people lower than you…well I’m sick of it. Now back off if you know what’s good for you.’”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. “Your not serious.”

“Yes…he was annoyed at some omega. It’s fuzzy…but the omega was being pushy and Arthur didn’t like it and gave him a shove…think he said some hurtful words and the omega started crying. You walked in then…when you said that… Arthur wanted to tell you that you got it wrong but you had already taken the omega away. He was quite sad after that…I think what you said really got to him. He was rough with omegas then though, thought they were lower than him. But he was impressed that you had the guts to stand up to him and he was really…confused. No omega dared to do that to him. He took a liking to you and wanted to apologize but I think you were long gone by then.” Gwaine said.

Merlin groaned and rubbed his face. “I think I remember now.”

Gwaine smiled. “I’m looking forward to seeing you eat Camelot’s meals for the first time tonight. The royal kitchen makes incredible food and of course, as the King’s soon to be omega…oh that reminds me…anyways, you are of course…going to eat their cooking.”

“What reminded you?” Merlin asked curiously, his mouth watering a bit.

“I don’t know if your familiar with courtship in the royal family but a mating is a public affair. Which means that when Arthur takes you…uh…when he claims you in the royal chambers…his trusted advisers will need to be there as witnesses of the union between you both. It is an ancient and symbolic tradition.” Gwaine told him.

Merlin took it all in. “I don’t like it…”

“It is a bit odd…I personally haven’t seen it…Arthur wants me to be there for you. So you don’t feel scared.” Gwaine said soothingly.

“So you are my knight?” Merlin asked. 

“Unofficially yes. He will need to knight me as your personal knight though.” Gwaine smiled. 

Merlin smiled more, feeling a bit better about it. “Uh…none of the witnesses jerk off do they?”

“No, they aren’t allowed to. It’s not about them. It’s about you both becoming one…becoming mates and husbands. It’s a very special event. They respect it deeply; it’s a beautiful thing to witness apparently. I guess I can understand but…it is sex…and sex is usually a private thing.” Gwaine mumbled to himself, rubbing his beard. 

Merlin licked his lips, quiet. “As long as it’s a sacred thing then…I’m okay with it.”

Gwaine nodded. “You will be married to him after he courts you.” 

Merlin shifted slightly. “How long will it take?”

“Depends on your reaction really. You need to firstly accept them. Wear the clothes or eat the food, travel with him if he asks you to. It’ll go faster if you offer him your most prized possession or if it’s a token you got him. If you’re happy with receiving his gifts it’ll go fast as well. If you show affection to Arthur then that’s fantastic progress. If you fall for him then it’s done. If not…you just need to be civil and happy and accept the gifts, give him one and he would ask for your hand in marriage. You accept and then the bed ceremony happens. I will be knighted the day after; you will be announced as the official mate and married off to him. Either you become the King or you’re just his consort and mate and Arthur will need to marry someone for them to be the King or Queen…that only depends if you’re keen on being King with him.” Gwaine explained. 

Merlin sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m tired.”

The door opens and Gwen walks in with clothes and Merlin gets up weakly and dresses into them, they fit well, a little loose for the last stages of pregnancy. 

He admired the richly detailed ends and the fabric wasn’t itchy on the skin but forgiving and gentle and oh so soft. 

Merlin smiled. “Thank you, Gwen.”

“It’s an honor, Merlin.” She bows and helps undress him. “I’ll leave this with you but do expect more outfits.”

Merlin nodded and dressed into his nightwear and lay down on the bed as Gwen left. 

Gwaine walked over. “It’s getting late…are you hungry?”

Merlin nodded slowly. 

Just then two maids rushed in with hot coal and placed it under the mattress and quickly left. 

Gwaine called for food to be brought and an hour later Gwaine helped Merlin up before placing a plate on the table, full of delicious meats, cheeses, bread and vegetables. Merlin ate and drank happily, moaning in delight.

Gwaine smiled. “I told you it was amazing.”

“This is the best meal I’ve ever had.” Merlin sighed happily and only the bones were left by the time Merlin was finished. 

The Omega sat back with a content sigh and rubbed his belly. 

“Time for bed.” Gwaine said softly and helped Merlin there and Merlin shifted onto the bed before groaning happily as his body met warmth.

Merlin licked his dry lips as he felt his body relax against the soft and warm bedding. Gwaine pulled the thick and heavy blanket up higher, over Merlin’s shivering and worn form. The ends were made of the finest embroidery with golden and red string, showing patterns that gleamed ever so slightly in the light. The silk was soft and smooth against Merlin’s body, he felt safe and secure. 

Merlin felt his eyes grow heavy and he looked at Gwaine who patted down the blanket carefully, his breathing careful. 

“You’ll be safe here…tonight you’ll be heavily guarded. The people are excited to get a glimpse of the new omega of the King. But have no fear, they do respect your feelings as well as the King’s…but if something were to happen, they won’t even be able to gaze upon you before they are caught. Have faith in Camelot’s guards.” Gwaine said softly, his gruff voice soothed Merlin’s fears away. 

The small cup of wine he was served during dinner helped to calm his nerves. He was starting to doze off and Gwaine seemed to have noticed as he grabbed the candlestick holder, the light eliminated the knight’s features softly. 

“You…won’t stay?” Merlin asked.

“The King would not like it. Knowing him…he’d want you to relax on your own…it is your first night after all and considering how you were brought here…you won’t be in your right mind.” Gwaine explained and his face softened. “I’ll visit you in the morning.”

Merlin smiled a little at that and nodded, rubbing his swollen belly as the knight turned and walked to the door. 

“Gwaine?” Merlin called. 

The knight turned around, looking back. 

“Am I really valuable…even if I’m pregnant with a child that is not his?” Merlin asked meekly. 

“Arthur…besides his impulses is a man of character. He will not harm the child…he might even give the baby a good life here…he could receive an excellent education and could even befriend and guide Arthur’s heir…but we will see how it goes, won’t we? No need to worry yourself, Merlin. The baby is safe. Just don’t get too carried away. It won’t be good for the baby…” Gwaine nodded. 

Merlin nodded back and sighed, closing his eyes as he heard the soft click of the door opening before he heard another click, a firm word to the guards and footsteps. 

Merlin slipped into a deep slumber. 

He woke up the next day to cramping and he rubbed his belly gently, groaning softly and sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes slowly, whining softly. 

Merlin noticed George at the desk, holding a note before looking at Merlin and sighed before walking over and handed it over. 

The omega took it and read it. 

‘Dearest Merlin,

I require your presence as soon as your ready to meet me at the council chambers, Sir Gwaine will show you the way.

I cannot wait to meet you.

King Arthur.’

Merlin felt himself blush before George went to the dresser and pulled out the royal red tunic and dark brown pants from the hook.

Merlin was cleaned and dressed before Gwaine walked in to find Merlin’s hair being brushed thoroughly and another pushed black boots onto Merlin’s swollen feet. 

“Ready?” Gwaine asked. 

Another ran over before wrapping a decorated belt gently around Merlin’s belly. 

“Is that necessary?” Merlin asked. “I don’t want to restrict it.”

She looked at him, nervous before looking at George. 

“Well? He gave you an order didn’t he?” The servant snapped at her.

She quickly took it off. 

“I didn’t mean to…uh…I’m sorry.” Merlin said and she smiled before placing it back into the dresser. 

Gwaine shook his head. “Busy morning?”

“They’re all fussing.” Merlin whined.

“Alright, all of you…go.” Gwaine clapped his hands. 

The two servants rushed off and George huffed and got off the bed before bowing and left. 

Merlin sniffed his wrist. “They put ointment on me…it smells odd.”

Gwaine took a whiff. “Smells nice.”

“Really?” Merlin asked. “I prefer a natural smell.”

“This one is more soothing…it’ll calm your nerves.” Gwaine said. “Come, we should go. They’re all waiting for you.”

Merlin slowly stood, wrapping an arm around his belly and grasped Gwaine’s arm before they walked through the corridor. The Omega admired the architecture and the details. 

Merlin watches as two oak doors opened before him and walked in with Gwaine to see court members standing around a large and bright hall. 

As they walked past them, Merlin noticed a man sitting on a golden throne. 

Merlin noticed many scents from Alphas, Omegas and Beta’s alike but within that entire cluster was a scent that was familiar and absolutely delicious. He felt fuzzy and drawn to it. 

The man with the golden hair stood, a warm smile tugging on his lips. 

Merlin stopped and Gwaine moved back as the King walked over, his red cloak dancing lazily against the floor.

Merlin bowed his head. “Sire…”

Arthur smiled more, eyes shining and he let out a happy sigh. “Stand.”

Merlin stood tall and gazed upon Arthur and felt a shiver run through him, as the scent he noticed as he walked through the hall was much stronger now. It smelt warm, musky of dew and the earth. It was fresh yet heavy with a different scent. 

Merlin gulped and his blue eyes flashed golden, as did Arthur. Both men’s eyes widened at that as they stared at each other, shocked. 

Merlin felt something then, a relief that he had finally found it. Whatever that was, it made Merlin want to weep with joy and hug the man before him. 

Arthur closed his mouth and shook his head lightly and took Merlin’s hand and knelt down, pressing it against his forehead as he bowed his head. “I welcome you to my kingdom, Merlin.”

Merlin looked down at Arthur quietly, not knowing what to say.

Arthur stood and held Merlin’s hand before kissing his knuckles and looked at him happily. “My Omega.”

Merlin looked around before looking back at Arthur. “I….did you…feel that?”

“Yes…” Arthur breathed out and grinned before looking at the council. “I have found my true mate!”

Everyone stared in shock before erupting in joy.

Merlin looked at them, surprised and looked back at Arthur. “You’re my true mate?”

“Yes…I felt it when you stood before me…your scent…it is…. the most delicious smell I have ever…” Arthur shook his head, sighing. “It sent shivers down my back.”

“Mine too.” Merlin said.

Arthur smiled more and rubbed Merlin’s hand. “Will you be mine?”

“In time…maybe but…it’s so soon.” Merlin said honestly. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I forced you here…I owe you an apology…. and I hope you will one day forgive my impudence.” Arthur said bravely. 

Merlin smiled a little. “I suppose you didn’t expect me to be pregnant as well.”

“It must have been scary…” Arthur said softly, eyes sad. “I wish I could have been there for you.”

Merlin grew quiet and held Arthur’s hand close.

“Forget that…you are safe now….” Arthur hushed, moving closer. “Merlin…I’ll take every measure to make sure that the baby is taken care of.”

Merlin smiled, his shoulder’s relaxing. “Thank you, Sire.”

“None of that…call me Arthur for now on.” The King smiled again.

Merlin nodded and felt Arthur’s lips kissing his forehead gently. 

“Please, sit.”

Merlin sat beside Arthur on the throne. 

The council moved closer and Arthur lifted his hand and it grew quiet. 

“I present to you my Omega…Merlin. He will be treated as the royal Omega for now on. You will show him respect and kindness. I shall start my courtship immediately.” Arthur said firmly.

Everyone cheered happily. Some glanced at Merlin’s swollen belly.

“Unfortunately Merlin was raped by bandits a few months ago. So I hope that the rumors will cease now that you all know the truth.” Arthur said calmly. “I will keep the child and give the baby a comfortable life here in the palace. He will become a knight and will help my heir ascend to the throne of Camelot.” 

Everyone clapped happily.

“You are all dismissed.” Arthur nodded and the council left happily.

Merlin sighed heavily. 

“I am sorry…at least the formalities are out of the way now.” Arthur smiled before standing and Merlin followed before Arthur stroked his cheek happily. 

Merlin’s eyes closed and he sighed softly, the tension leaving him. “Feels good.”

“It warms my heart to hear you say that. We are true mates after all…but even so…I am truly glad.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s red ear softly. 

Merlin sighed and smiled a little, content. 

Arthur pulled him close and stroked his hair gently. “Merlin…”

He blinked slowly. “Arthur…?”

“Are you happy?” The Alpha asked. “Be honest with me.”

“I’m happy I just…it’s all so sudden and new.” Merlin said as calmly as he could. “But now…I can’t think about anything else but you…I feel so warm and….” Merlin shook his head. “Even the pains are gone.”

“We are true mates after all. We are drawn to each other. My presence calms you as yours calms me.” Arthur said. “Come…let’s go to my chambers.”

Merlin followed happily.

Arthur pulled out a beautiful green cloak from his cupboard. “Sir Gwaine snuck it out before he could get you to put it on. Said it’s best if I gift it to you.”

Merlin smiled. “But it’s so…I mean…it must have been so expensive.” 

“Oh honestly, Merlin…it wasn’t that expensive…I wanted to get it for you.” Arthur smiled and draped it over the man’s shoulders. “What do you think?”

Merlin looked at it happily. “It’s wonderful….”

Arthur smiled before it turned into a grin, his teeth were skew in places but it only added to his charm. 

“Oh…” Merlin quickly got out his sigil. “It…it’s mine uh…I wanted you to have it.” 

Arthur’s mouth opened his surprise. “No, Merlin…I couldn’t possibly.”

“Please…I’m offering it to you.” Merlin said gently, moving it closer. 

Arthur’s eyes were wide, staring at it before hesitantly taking it and held it like it was made of delicate glass. “Merlin….thank you.” He breathed, blushing. 

Merlin smiled, happy that it was going so well. 

Arthur looked up and grinned brightly. “I’ll cherish it always.”

Merlin blushed, the tips of his ears going red. 

Arthur gulped, feeling the wolf inside him howl. “You…aren’t mated…”

“No…thankfully not.” Merlin smiled. 

Arthur frowned thoughtfully, still holding the sigil. “Merlin…I know we’ve just discovered that we are true mates, which is an amazing discovery…but…I do apologize…for such a meeting.” 

“Oh, Arthur…I’m sorry for being so rude back then.” Merlin said sadly.

“No…no please, it was my fault. Well…. kind of. That…Omega was so…suffocating and rubbing against me, begging for money and sex. I just…I didn’t like it so I pushed them away…I was angry that they were so blunt about the money and I shouted at them…I didn’t mean to make them cry.” Arthur rushed, whining lightly. 

Merlin shook his head. “I didn’t see that…I just assumed you were bullying them.”

Arthur sighed. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“I do forgive you…I just hope you forgive me.” Merlin says. “For my…rude act.”

“No, you taught me a lesson. From that day on…I saw Omegas differently…I gave them the respect they deserved and I’m happier for it.” Arthur said, fumbling with the sigil. 

Merlin smiled, touched. “You really are a good Alpha.”

“Of course…I try to be.” Arthur smiled. “My kingdom deserves that.” 

Merlin blushed before tears welled up.

Arthur frowned, worried and walked over before the sigil fell from his sweating fingers. 

The King gasped and looked down and bent down the same time Merlin did and they hit their foreheads together hard before they both cried out. Merlin fell backwards, making Arthur lunge for him, hugging his waist close so Merlin’s back pressed against Arthur’s chest heavily.

The King grunted lightly in pain, the air knocked from his lungs. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Merlin sobbed.

Arthur held him close, coughing and gasping before he started to chuckle. 

Merlin sniveled. “It’s not funny.” He said, rubbing his forehead and sat up, kneeling by Arthur, looking down at him. 

Arthur snickered, snorting now and then and Merlin wacked the side of his head, making Arthur roar with laughter. 

Somehow Merlin knew he was going to be okay.

Merlin eventually got off of Arthur and was helped to his feet. They went on a picnic not soon after, a place close by the castle and near a beautiful stream. Merlin felt that talking to Arthur was as easy as breathing. They spoke for hours about anything and everything. 

Arthur felt that Merlin was just made for him, he was happy and cheeky, he didn’t let Arthur get away with things that easily. He wasn’t afraid to say things that might offend Arthur the more time they spend together. 

Arthur held Merlin’s hand as they walked through a corridor and noticed a few maids rushing down, the King helped Merlin to the side before shielding him with his body as more and more servant’s passed through the tight corridor. Arthur’s nose brushed against Merlin’s hair as Merlin’s belly pressed against Arthur’s chest. Merlin’s back rested against the cold wall of the castle. 

Merlin blushed, smelling Arthur’s intoxicating scent. He felt dizzy then. 

Arthur held him up, pulling him closer before shouting at the servants to make room as he rushed to his chamber. 

The council was called for an emergency meeting. 

They recognized the courtship and allowed Arthur to commence with the bed ceremony that night after Gaius said that if they weren’t to do it soon, sex while this deep into pregnancy was dangerous and more importantly, Merlin’s heat was close. Gaius suspected that their wolf forms knew they were true mates, which meant that their heat was inevitable. 

Merlin trembled as he lay on the bed, he held onto Arthur as the man hushed him. 

“My heat….” Merlin whimpered. 

“Shhh…I’ll take care of it.” Arthur hushed. 

Merlin whined and gasped as he felt Arthur’s hand brush against his drenched forehead, his hair clung onto his hot skin. 

“Don’t…I’m dirty.” Merlin whined. 

“I don’t care.” Arthur shook his head, rubbing more. 

Merlin relaxed. “I stink.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Arthur murmured, watching him with worried eyes. 

Merlin blinked slowly. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t…it wasn’t meant to….urgh…the court.”

“Don’t apologize…heats are sudden and you are not to be blamed for them. It’s only natural. Forget the court…only look at me okay?” Arthur asked, keeping his voice calm.

Merlin whimpered and squirmed. “My back hurts again.” He groaned out.

Arthur sighed and reached around and felt for knots and rubbed them out. 

Merlin rolled onto his side and relaxed as Arthur’s fingers rubbed at his clammy skin. It felt good and the pain was slowly leaving him. 

Arthur breathed in and out slowly, focusing on not turning then and there. Merlin needed him right now, to stay in control and to not give in. 

Merlin gasped heavily, groaning as he squirmed. “It’s…oh…ohhh no, it’s starting, Arthur….i…I’m so scared.” He sobbed, fear was beginning to mix in with his scent.

Arthur kissed his neck softly, breathing it in. “It’ll be over in three days. I’ll take care of you.”

Merlin gripped the sheets tightly, eyes squeezing shut. “Okay.” He grit out.

“Just one more hour and I can mate you…just wait till then okay?” Arthur asked carefully. Trying not to upset him even more. 

“I’ll try.” Merlin whined out. “I can’t promise anything though.”

“Of course not…you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.” Arthur praised, kissing Merlin’s jawline.

Merlin smiled then, feeling Arthur’s love seeping through his scent. He felt himself slowly begin to relax. 

“That’s it…breathe for me…in and out…slowly.” Arthur said and felt his heart throb terribly, the wolf inside him was starting to get into a rut and Arthur focused on pushing it back. But it was getting stronger. 

Merlin breathed in slowly and held it in as Arthur rubbed his back and let it out, blowing gently. “Okay….okay.” He said shakily. 

Arthur nodded and gently took Merlin’s tunic off. “There…any better?”

“So cold…” Merlin moaned. “So good….so nice.” 

Arthur smiled and patted his shoulder gently. “Good Omega…”

Merlin shivered at the praise happily. “I…..I want you…to mate me.”

“Soon…soon my darling. We just need to wait for their arrival and then we can start. They need to take herbs to suppress their instincts.” Arthur managed to get out before the fear became to great and it started to mix with his scent. 

Merlin breathed it in. “You’re nervous…why?”

“Nothing…nothing.” Arthur hushed, shaking his head. 

Merlin frowned, trembling now. “Arthur.” He sobbed out.

“It’s nothing…my wolf…he wants you now but I won’t let him until the council arrivals.” Arthur said quickly, his hand shaking. 

Merlin whined. “Why all these formalities?”

“It’s just how it is…please…please respect them…” Arthur begged him.

Merlin gulped and nodded, trying to control his heat. Arthur was fighting so hard; he wanted to please his Alpha by doing the same. 

Arthur nodded. “Good…there we go.”

Merlin stopped shaking and held onto Arthur’s hand tightly. 

Arthur smiled and rubbed his forehead. “Good…you’re doing well…so well. They’ll be here soon, keep it up.” 

Merlin noticed Arthur’s fear was disappearing as was his own. 

The door opened an hour later and a large group of Alphas, Omegas and Betas walked in, richly clothed and with calm expressions on the council member’s faces.

Merlin whined, squirming as they watched on. Someone closed the door.

“Are we ready to proceed?” Arthur asked, his canine teeth showing. 

They nod. “We bare witness to the coupling and mating of King Arthur Pendragon and his true Omega, Merlin Emrys.”

Arthur faced Merlin. “Alright…it’s starts now. I need you to present to me, Merlin. But that’s only if your able to…you can let go now.”

Merlin breathed deeply and nodded before letting his heat take over and cried out, squirming desperately. Slick steadily flowed from his hole and he whimpered and clawed at the sheets before slowly moving into a kneeling position and held up his hands so he was on all fours. 

Arthur pulled off the drenched pants and flung it to the side as well as the socks before he undressed quickly and mounted Merlin. Kissing his fine back, Arthur rubbed his hips soothingly. 

Merlin breathed heavily, pushing back with a whine. He loved the feeling of the cold air against his naked body.

Arthur growled low and bit his shoulder, tugging for good measure before rubbing Merlin’s ass cheek soothingly and moved his hand in between them, poking a finger in between his cheeks and rubbed his slick and hot hole, it started to quiver, opening and closing. 

Merlin rocked his hips happily, groaning. 

Arthur sighed blissfully and rubbed harder, earning a whimper from Merlin. 

“I c-can’t…too much.” Merlin breathed out, his arms trembling terribly. 

Gwaine walked over and knelt down, rubbing his fist soothingly. “Stay strong.”

Merlin looked at him, his face drenched and red. “Gwaine…please…it hurts so bad.”

“Arthur will help you…just keep conscious till then yes?”

Merlin nodded and gulped before he groaned when the finger moved back. 

Suddenly something pressed against his hole, it was hot and massive. 

Merlin lifted his head, groaning low. “In me…put it in me…p-please!” He whimpered. 

Arthur panted, sweat dripping down his chin as he slowly shoved it in. 

Merlin cried out as his hole took it in, it was so big and hot and incredibly wet. 

“Hurts!!” Merlin screamed out suddenly. 

Arthur gasped and went still, panting and his nails dug into Merlin’s hip tightly. 

Merlin groaned and shook his head, eyes tightly shut before his hips started to move, back and forth. It slowly…painfully slowly took Arthur in; inch-by-inch it sunk deeper and deeper into Merlin. Each time, his hole greedily took it in. 

Arthur moaned, forcing himself to keep still, which was near impossible but he tried anyways. He was sweating all over, shaking like a leaf as Merlin took more and more of his massive cock into his quivering hole. 

It felt like pure bliss being inside of Merlin, it was slick and hot against his throbbing cock. His veins pulsed eagerly; the walls were snug and massaged his member over and over. Taking him deeper and warming him. 

Arthur moaned, pawing at Merlin’s hips happily. He was impressed he could hold out this long without taking control but he couldn’t hurt Merlin. Not ever. 

Arthur moaned louder, his eyes closing as it became too much, too much pleasure and heat and he threw his head back with a cry and shook terribly, going stiff before his balls tightened and he came inside of Merlin before he arched back more, his toes curled and he bit his lip, a small whimper escaped his lips as he forced himself to stay still. 

“Your knot.” Merlin moaned. 

Arthur blinked and moved his head down to see he was halfway inside. This wasn’t good. He was going to tear Merlin’s hole to shreds if he wasn’t careful.

Arthur moved closer to Merlin’s back. “I need to fuck you, Merlin…please let me…I need you to be a good omega…and take all of me in before it grows to its….ahhhhhh.” Arthur moaned as it grew, the hole stretched slowly. 

Merlin sobbed and keened happily. “Please!”

Arthur growled low and gripped Merlin’s hips and thrusted deep inside Merlin, earning a long cry from both men.

Arthur grit his teeth tightly, growling louder now and Gwaine moved away and stood back.

Arthur thrusted in and out of Merlin, eyes blood red now. 

Merlin wept brokenly, crying out. “The knot! Take me!! Please! Fuck…claim me!!”

Arthur pounded into Merlin before tugging back, only to find that he was stuck inside of Merlin. The knot already at it’s full size.

Arthur growled low before biting into Merlin’s nape firmly, his lips wrapped around the hot and slick soft skin of his mate as he rocked his hips happily. 

Merlin whimpered over and over, his toes curling as he felt his hard on begin to weep pre-cum.

Arthur tugged and moved his head from side to side slightly, teeth still buried deep inside Merlin’s skin. 

“Alpha!” Merlin screamed at the top of his lungs before cumming, his cum splattered onto his chest before his arms gave way and he crumbled against the pillow as Arthur continued to move, still buried deep inside Merlin’s hole as he sucked the blood from Merlin’s mark and licked it clean, the holes healed fast and Arthur nuzzled it, licking it happily, making soft noises of joy before he groaned thrusted deep inside and came with a low groan and crumbled against Merlin, spent. His knot disappeared.

Merlin made soft sounds as he trembled. 

Arthur panted softly and licked Merlin’s nape happily, cleaning him happily. 

Merlin smiled and sighed happily. “Arthur…”

Arthur kissed his head. “Mate…”

“Yours.” Merlin whispered, drifting off into sleep.

Arthur rearranged himself before he pulled out of Merlin and licked the cum from his belly and swallowed happily. “Merlin…”

The Omega slept peacefully; limp and spent he uttered a small groan as Arthur moved him onto his side. 

Arthur moved a pillow against Merlin’s back and belly before shifting his legs and pressed his chest against the pillow that lay against Merlin’s back and rubbed his belly soothingly. 

Arthur pulled the blanket up and fell into a peaceful slumber as the court left one by one.

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night and slowly sat up and felt Arthur’s arm slide off of his swollen belly. He looked back to find the King resting beside him. He looked peaceful and disheveled. 

The Omega felt a sense of peace with being near his new mate. It was a comfort that made his tense muscles relax and his mind go blank. No one, other than his now diseased mother and father could calm him like this. 

Merlin had always heard of how important a mate was to an Omega but he didn’t get it until now. The sense of belonging to an Alpha, the feelings of pure joy of being safe and loved by his Alpha with every surety that they’re feelings are true. They were all a new feelings for him and it nearly brought him to tears. 

No more will he need to fear going to sleep, no more would he fear of walking to the forest to gather wood. He didn’t have to fake his confidence; fake that everything was fine because right now, it was fine. Everything was fine now and he could let go.

Merlin didn’t realize how hard he had it until he felt the connection he had with Arthur, a man he hardly knew but felt a deep connection with, of safety and love. 

Merlin gently stroked his face as he felt a tenderness overcome him. This beautiful and strong Alpha was now his. He finally belonged somewhere and to someone. 

It wasn’t just a fairy tale, an out of reach dream anymore. It was real and present in Merlin’s life for the first time. 

Arthur woke up to his mate crying above him. 

The King sat up, concern naked on his face as he pulled Merlin into a gentle hug. 

Merlin gasped and sniveled, unable to muffle his cries and broke down, weeping into Arthur, holding into his broad back. 

Arthur stroked his hair, kissing his shoulder softly. “Merlin…”

The Omega shook his head, gasping. “I can’t stop crying.”

“It’s okay…. sweet thing, it’s okay… let it out.” Arthur hushed and gently rocked him from side to side. 

Merlin slowly felt himself relax and breathed in Arthur’s scent happily. Over time he realized he had stopped crying and was limp against Arthur as he was gingerly rocked in his mate’s arms. 

“All better?” Arthur asked. “I’m worried for your health.”

Merlin slowly pulled away and looked at him, wiping away his tears and sniffed. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Arthur’s tired face softened and smiled. “I’m your first mate, aren’t I?”

Merlin nodded. 

“These emotions are new to you? These feelings of safety?” Arthur asked. 

Again, Merlin nodded. 

“It’s only natural to be overwhelmed. Especially with what you’ve been through…” Arthur rubbed Merlin’s arm soothingly. “You’re pregnant as well, it’s only to be expected. Your hormones are all over the place…also we are true mates.”

What happened next made Merlin’s eyes widen. 

Arthur moved back and bent down, placing a kiss on his belly. 

“It’s strange.” Merlin whispered.

“What?” Arthur asked, looking up as he rubbed Merlin’s belly.

“The baby…it isn’t yours…why are you…. being so kind…?” Merlin asked. “Most Alphas will tear it out and kill it.”

“You really think I’m that kind of Alpha?” Arthur asked, raising his brows. 

Merlin thought hard. “No….”

“I pride myself on being an Alpha to look up to. Yes I wish the child was mine…but it’s not.” Arthur said, rubbing Merlin’s belly more. “But…the baby is half yours….and I love the child for it.”

Merlin bit his bottom lip, tears welling up.

Arthur smiled and brushed them away. “Hush…”

Merlin laughed then, a short, choked laugh as the tears well. 

Arthur smiled lightly. 

Merlin pulled himself together and breathed slowly, sweat formed on his brows. “Thank you…I’m…I’m so lucky to have an Alpha like you as my mate.”

Arthur let out a breath. “I am lucky to have such a wonderful Omega as mine.”

Merlin leaned closer and kissed Arthur happily, the Alpha kissed back passionately, rubbing his nape lightly, his fingers tracing the mating bite, making Merlin melt into the touch.

Arthur pulled back. “Come…you must be tired…”

Merlin nodded. “Arthur?”

“Yes?” The asked, looking up from Merlin’s belly.

“Can….can you make a nest for me?” Merlin asked, playing with the blanket. 

Arthur nodded, smiling and brought Merlin pillows and blankets to scent, Merlin asked him to rub his scent all over them before placing them on the bed. 

Arthur happily did it with gusto and laid the pillows down first before placing the blankets on top and made a nest on Merlin’s side, trying to replicate a bird’s nest before helping Merlin into it. “I’m sorry there’s no roof or taller walls but…I could do better tomorrow.”

“Arthur, it’s perfect…thank you.” Merlin smiled and nuzzled against it. It felt perfect and smelt wonderful. The softness of the pillows and blankets made Merlin slip into a dreamless rest.

The rest of the heat for Merlin was a blur of moans and unbelievable pleasure. 

Merlin woke up one morning to Arthur sitting up, his golden skin shone in the light, his back shielding Merlin from the morning ray’s sun. 

Merlin moved his hands to his head and felt his hair standing up at all ends and brushed them down with his fingers before sitting up. “Sire.”

Arthur turned around with tired eyes and smiled. “Merlin…”

“Will you be leaving soon?” Merlin asked, frowning lightly. 

“Unfortunately I have a council meeting to attend to. Silly…formal matters that need to happen for the sake of Camelot.” He said and slipped off of the bed and stretched. 

“When will you be back?” Merlin asked, nervous tightening his throat. 

“I won’t be long. Maybe an hour…then I have training for the rest of the morning…after that…lunch with you.” Arthur smiled as he faced Merlin. “If you’ll have me?”

Merlin nodded. “Of course…I’ll miss you.”

“As will I.” Arthur said, his lips stretching thin as George walked in. 

Merlin watched, as Arthur was dressed before the Alpha walked over to Merlin’s side and took his hand, kissing it. “I hate to leave you right after your heat but…” He took a deep breath. “The council will keep hounding me until I do see them and I don’t wish for you to go through that right after moving here. Might as well get it over and done with soon…. and then I can spend more time with you.” Arthur smiled again. 

Merlin sighed. “Alright…but hurry.”

Arthur nodded, pausing before kissing Merlin quickly and rushed off. 

Merlin’s shoulders sagged and he sighed in slight relief before struggling to get out of bed and got ready with George’s help.

As Merlin walked down the corridor he noticed Gwaine smiling at a maid who held a bountiful basket of fruits, she had small dots of flowers in her hair. He was grinning at her charmingly now, his finger pointing at an apple. She was blushing and shaking her head. 

A maid passed him with blankets and stopped. “Lord Merlin?”

The man looked at her, surprised. “Uh…yes?”

“I heard Sir Gwaine will become your knight soon. The castle is excited for the ceremony.” She rushed with a joyful tone. “It’s certainly fitting. Maybe the punishment will be over.”

“Punishment?” Merlin asked with a deep frown. “What punishment?”

The maid cocked her head to the side in confusion. “But you must know…surely?”

“Know what?” Merlin asked. 

“Well…a few years back…Gwaine’s most prized possessions were his hunting dogs and while hunting, I think the dogs pissed off the local lord and they were killed. Gwaine wanted revenge and attacked him, almost killed him but the man asked for mercy, Gwaine was so enraged that he only saw red, the lord’s wife…a dutiful Omega covered her husbands body with her own and was killed by Gwaine’s very sword he carries with him right at this moment. He was almost killed as well but the maidens of the castle asked for him to be saved…as punishment he was taken to Camelot wearing the first Lady’s head round his neck while her body rested on the horse…he was forced to he the ‘Omega’s knight’ and must always help them and protect them and be good to them. So maybe now that he is your knight then the punishment is lifted?” She asked, hopefully. 

Merlin stared at her shocked and pale. “I…I need to sit…”

She looked around, worried and Gwaine walked up, chewing happily on an apple. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t look so good.” He asked and swallowed before grasping Merlin’s arm and lead him back to Arthur’s chambers and sat Merlin down on the nearest chair. 

Merlin rubbed his belly, sighing. “Thank you…” 

“My pleasure.” He said, eating happily. “So she told you then?”

“You heard?” Merlin asked, looking up.

Gwaine sniffed and nodded, his expression serious. “Would you like me to step back?”

“No…please…” Merlin said quickly. “I trust you.”

“I hate to trouble you with my past failures but please know that I have repented. I want to be your knight as well as an Omega knight in general. I like to help and protect and I want you to be my top priority. If Arthur wants me to quit being every Omega’s knight and only yours then I’ll happily oblique…. but that’s only if they get a new and better knight in to take my place. You should see how Omega’s still suffer.” Gwaine said calmly.

Merlin sighed. “Who will take your place?”

Gwaine looked to the side, thinking. “Sir Percival?”

“Sir Percival? I haven’t met him.” Merlin said. 

“A tall man…and a very good friend of mine. He’s quiet but his heart is at the right place.” Gwaine said confidently. 

Merlin smiled. “I’d like to meet him.”

Gwaine took in a breath. “You will…you will.”

Merlin looked down, feeling tired. “Three more months of this…I don’t think I can stand it.” He sighed. 

“You should get some help from Gwen or Lancelot.” Gwaine suggested. 

“Perhaps.” Merlin mumbled. “What should I name the child?”

“I couldn’t…it’s not my place. It’s yours and Arthur’s choice now.” Gwaine reminded him.

“Dammit.” Merlin cursed. 

“It’ll be fun...Arthur will help find a good name for your child.” Gwaine smiled.

Merlin smiled a little, quiet. 

“Don’t worry…whoever that bandit was, they won’t get near the pup.” Gwaine promised. 

“How did you know I was thinking that?” Merlin frowned. 

“Your face said it all.” Gwaine said. 

“I guess this isn’t your first time with a rape victim?” Merlin asked. 

Gwaine shook his head. 

Merlin laid his head back against the chair and sighed deeply. “I’m always tired…”

“You had three…four days of sex…I’m not surprised…and your heavily pregnant to boot.” Gwaine said. “Let’s get you into bed.”

Merlin smiled. “Gwaine, you’re an angel.” He mumbled as he was helped up and led to the bed. 

Gwaine bent down and took off Merlin’s boots and socks before helping Merlin onto his side and pulled the blankets up. “Rest…even if Arthur comes back…you need it.”

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Arthur arrived hours later to Merlin sat up, reading a book quietly. 

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Arthur said as he moved to Merlin side and sat down on the bed, rubbing Merlin’s belly.

The Omega smiled and looked at Arthur before holding his hand. “Arthur, you’re king…I understand where your duty lies and I respected it.”

“But you are my family now…and I should respect it more.” Arthur said gently, looking down at Merlin’s hand holding his. 

“I know you care for me…and you want the best for me too…I can feel it but please don’t damage the Kingdom because of it. Balance is key.” Merlin said calmly. 

“You really are adjusting well to royal life.” Arthur smiled, his eyes meeting Merlin’s.

“I was a prince…I lived in a castle and everything…I was educated well…but when my father was hunted and killed…and my…mother died…” Merlin paused. “I couldn’t continue that life anymore, everything was taken from me. So I left that empty husk of a castle and went to live in Ealdor first…then little by little I got my confidence to live away from people…they ask too many questions…next they think I can just call upon an army to save them from bandits like I still have power.” Merlin let out a soft huff before smiling. “Like I could have done something.”

Arthur looked at him sadly. “Merlin…”

“I was a prince…once but…still a prince. I was a nobody to my uncles and aunts…they didn’t want to take in a poor Omega with some jewelry and some metal to his name. I couldn’t help anyone in the villages I lived in. Even my magic could only solve so much. It’s like my aunts and uncles never heard of the name Emrys or Balinor…or Hunith. It was convenient for them to turn me away. Not enough space to house me…too much trouble. You should have seen their faces when I asked again while pregnant. They were horrified. No…my cousin’s couldn’t see such awful behavior in the castle…like I was some…common whore.” Merlin sobbed. 

Arthur pulled him close. “It must have been hard.”

“I cared for them all…my cousins wanted me in but…their parent’s had the power. At least they were kind enough to give me some money now and then. I guess I should have been grateful.” Merlin sighed. “I was so scared…so scared, Arthur.”

Arthur held him closer. “Shhh…you’re safe now.”

Merlin trembled and nodded. “They’re all gone…My mother…my father…everyone I loved so dearly.”

“You have me now…and the pup…” Arthur hushed and pulled away, cupping Merlin’s face. “You’ll eventually have our own child in you…ours completely.” Arthur smiled gently.

Merlin let out a choked laugh and smiled. “You are right.”

Arthur wiped the tears away. “Now…tell me…you are happy aren’t you?”

“Arthur…of course I am, this place is…incredible and you…you’ve been so honorable and kind to me.” Merlin smiled. “I can’t ever thank you enough.”

“No need…” Arthur smiled. “My Omega…”

Merlin sighed happily. “I missed you.”

“As I you.” Arthur petted his hair.

Gwaine was knighted Merlin’s Knight the following day and everyone cheered, Merlin was draped in fine clothes, wrapped in Arthur’s first gift as Gwaine held Merlin’s hand to his forehead and swore his allegiance to Merlin until death.

That night Merlin lay in Arthur’s arms in bed, the silk covering their naked bodies. Merlin enjoyed the warmth coming from Arthur in waves. 

“We will marry soon…you and I.” Arthur smiled. “The people are restless to see my wonderful Omega.” He purred as he peppered soft kisses along Merlin’s back. 

“I can hardly wait.” Merlin smiled. 

“We won’t make it too long…I know how painful it is for you to stand for too long.” Arthur hushed. 

Merlin closed his eyes, enjoying the intimate moment between them both. He loved the feeling of Arthur against him, holding him close as he spoke to him in a soft tone, no hard and sure tones like he does with his council members, but loving and kind to someone he loves deeply. Merlin loved how soft the bed was, how the fire crackled gently in the night. It was quiet, no footsteps were heard or talking but just the wind was heard and the soft breathing of Arthur against his nape. 

“Sometimes I cannot believe that I am yours.” Merlin breathed out.

“I am truly lucky, I agree.” Arthur purred out with a smile. 

“You certainly are a charmer, aren’t you?” Merlin smirked. 

“What can I say?” Arthur smiled. “I have a handsome Omega in my arms.”

Merlin grinned and nuzzled back against Arthur. “Good night…”

“Good Night, Merlin.” Arthur croaked out sleepily before closing his weary eyes. 

Both men slept soundly that night.

The wedding day arrived and the whole castle was festive, the excitement was felt strongly by everyone, involved or not. 

Merlin woke up to George presenting him with his favorite meal.

“George, you’re amazing.” Merlin grinned and ate happily. 

George bowed his head lightly and cleared his throat. “Today you will be pampered for the wedding. It will start in three hours. You will be bathed and dressed in the wedding outfit Arthur gifted you. You will be prepared before being ushered by Sir Gwaine to the ceremony. There, Arthur will be at the alter awaiting your arrival. You will give your speeches and you will be tied to the King. You will then be made King and Husband before giving your speech to the public and then you will be returned to your new chambers, personal of course. If you so wish you be ushered back to King Arthur’s chamber, ask Sir Gwaine to take you.” 

Merlin smiled. “Thank you for the information.”

George nodded and walked off.

Merlin smiled more, watching him as the servant gathered a soft towel and brought it to a steaming hot bath that was covered in petals and ointments, it smelt of lavender. 

Merlin knew deep down that George was trying to calm his nerves by eradicating any surprises for Merlin’s comfort. 

After finishing his meal, Merlin slowly got up and walked over to the bath, hugging his stomach lightly as he admired the splendor of the herbs and flower petals dancing delicately on the surface as steam rolled up, caressing his cold face.  
George took Merlin’s arm and helped him in before washing his hair carefully. 

Merlin relaxed as his nails were pampered as well as his skin and hair. He enjoyed the soft touches on his tired body. Caressing and rubbing out any knots in his neck or back. 

Merlin could scarcely hear Lancelot’s voice somewhere in the room but his eyes wouldn’t open and he was far too relaxed to talk, enjoying the warmth and smells. 

Eventually he felt strong hands helping him out of the water effortlessly, he felt no tremble in the strong, calloused hands, as he was placed on something soft and held up as they dried him off. Merlin felt something hard behind him, keeping him upright as if it was a wall. 

He knew by the steady breaths from behind it was a person and they weren’t familiar. 

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up to see a tall man staring at George as oils were rubbed into his skin. 

“Who are you?” Merlin asked sleepily. 

The man looked down. “My name is Sir Percival, my lord. Sir Gwaine wanted me to help you while he spoke to the King.”

“Oh…thank you.” Merlin smiled slightly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sir Gwaine spoke about you often.”

Percival seemed surprised before shaking it off and showed a small and gentle smile. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, my lord.”

“Please call me Merlin, I don’t like titles.” Merlin said as he felt someone start to dry off his damp hair.

“Of course. Let me help you to the bed.” Percival said and gently lifted Merlin up and carried him without breaking a sweat as he placed Merlin carefully on the edge, sitting him down and knelt. “How do you feel?”

“Tired…” Merlin smiled lightly as the servants rushed over and clothed him in a fine white fabric, it was a perfect fit. 

A servant dressed him in good quality black pants and was left barefoot.

The servant pulled over a rick jacket, the edges studded with small sapphire stones, it was a thick red material, with a padded pattern that was pulled together in the middle with a thick red string. The shoulders were threaded as well and the top peeled back, revealing his bare neck. 

Another came back with a dark blue neckerchief and tied it gently to Merlin’s neck and tucked it under and smiled, stepping back. 

George brought over a chain of office and graced it around Merlin, as it lay draped down his shoulders, the main center peace rested on Merlin’s belly. It was the most beautiful jewelry Merlin ever saw, it was made of gold and red. Spots of blue gems graced it along the sides. 

Merlin sniveled, trembling and Percival rested his hand on the Omega’s knee as Merlin sobbed. “My crest.”

Merlin’s family crest was coupled with Arthur’s crest and they merged beautifully. 

“Lord Merlin, are you ready?” George asked.

Merlin nodded, sniffing and wiped his tears away.

Percival helped him up and looked at the door to find Sir Gwaine walking in, wearing fine clothing. 

“You look good in green.” Merlin smiled.

“I think so too.” Gwaine grinned and looked at Percival before clapping his back. “Thank you for looking after the royal Omega for me.”

“It’s an honor.” Percival bowed his head to Merlin and smiled lightly at Gwaine before leaving. 

Gwaine hooked his arm around Merlin gently. “Ready?”

“Of course.” Merlin smiled, his cheeks pink.

Gwaine walked him towards the hall and stood in front of closed doors where two guards stood. They stared at Merlin before knocking on the door and it slowly opened, trumpets erupted with a cheerful tune as Merlin walked inside a beautiful and gleaming hallway. On either side stood the council and the people, important Lord and Ladies stood as well as King’s and Queens, it made Merlin giddy as he walked a bit faster and his eyes fell upon Arthur who stood at the alter, staring at Merlin with a shocked expression before it turned to awe. 

Merlin grinned brightly, tears welling up as Arthur’s eyes swam in hot tears. 

Merlin eventually reached him and Gwaine took Merlin’s hand and kissed it firmly before bowing at Arthur and stood behind Merlin as Arthur helped Merlin up the steps and they stood before Geoffrey.

 

“My lords, Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of hand fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Lord Merlin.”

Merlin grinned brightly at Arthur as the Alpha stared back happily, their hands intertwined. 

“Is it your wish, Arthur…to become one with this man?” Geoffrey asks. 

“It is.” Arthur grins. “With all my soul.”

The guests smiled, tearful.

“Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this man?” 

Merlin grinned brightly. “Yes, it is.”

“Do any say nay?” Geoffrey asks as he looks at the guests. 

There was a silence but Arthur and Merlin paid no mind, their eyes were locked together.

Geoffrey nods and gathers a fine fabric that showed the history of Camelot sewn in, the fabric was richly decorated with small jewels as the long fabric wrapped around their clasped hands.

“With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity.”

Merlin blushed deeply and Arthur giggled happily. 

“I…Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot…shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall love and respect thee as I respect myself. I shall protect you with my whole life and being until my time on his world has come to an end. I will love you, sick or healthy. I will love you like I’ve loved no other…” Arthur says, staring at Merlin tenderly before grinning happily. “I shall give myself to you with glee…” He paused then, eyes soft and rubbed his thumb against Merlin’s hand, lightly shaking it for emphasis. “I cannot wait to spend the rest of my time with you.”

Merlin gulped thickly as tears fell from his eyes and giggled happily, gasping lightly. 

“I now pronounce you to be, Husband and Husband.” Geoffrey says and steps down as Merlin and Arthur lean in close, hands still tied together as their lips met. 

Merlin kissed him happily, melting into it as Arthur kissed back passionately. 

They broke off and the guests applauded them. 

A servant rushed over and placed a thick and puffy velvet pillow on the steps and Arthur helped Merlin kneel. 

Geoffrey unthreaded the fabric and stepped back. 

Gwaine and Percival walked over with the rings and Arthur took his and slipped it on Merlin’s trembling finger. 

Merlin shakily took the ring from Gwaine and slipped it onto Arthur’s finger happily, hand still shaking before Arthur kissed him again.

Merlin blushed as Arthur stood, looking down at him happily before staring at his guests. 

“By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you…Merlin…King of Camelot.”

A silver crown that rested on a pillow was brought over and Arthur took it gently before looking at Merlin and smiled before moving it down.

Merlin bent his head and closed his eyes as it fitted against him perfectly, it clung to his forehead and wrapped around his head. It was made of curls, wrapping and intertwining with each other. Edges were either smooth or ended in curls. Parts showed his skin and hair and it was delicate. 

Merlin opened his eyes slowly and looked up.

Gwaine and Percival walked closer before helping Merlin up as Arthur took his hands and kissed them. 

Gwaine took off Merlin’s scarf and jacket and Merlin sighed gratefully before Arthur revealed his bite mark to the guests. 

They clapped louder and shouted, howling in joy.

“Long live the King!” Arthur shouted. 

“Long live the King, Long live the King, Long live the King, Long live the King!” They all shouted in union. 

Arthur kissed Merlin’s cheek. “You are brilliant…” He hushed against Merlin’s ear.

Merlin smiled and carefully walked to the Balcony where the subjects of Camelot stood waiting, anxious. 

Arthur smiled. “I present to you your King!”

They shouted happily, cheering as petals swirled in the air. 

Merlin grinned brightly, holding Arthur’s hand close. 

“I hope I can be a good King to you. I swear to uphold the law and make sure that everyone of you feels safe and secure as I do. I swear to be fair and kind to you all.” Merlin says loudly as it echo’s across the walls of Camelot.

Arthur held Merlin’s hands close, kissing his shoulder adoringly. 

The crowd cheers as Arthur pulls Merlin close and kisses him from behind, Merlin smiled into the kiss happily before kissing Arthur deeper.

As the weeks went by, Merlin felt himself falling for his Alpha more and more. It started with the little things. 

Firstly, Arthur can be very bashful. Once you strip away his usual personal is a man who stumbles on his words and doesn’t quite use his head. He’d ask Merlin out for breakfast in odd hours of the night, he’d scratch his head and smile in a shy manner if Merlin flirted or teased him just right. 

Secondly, Arthur is a sap underneath it all. Merlin thought because this was a forced arranged marriage that Arthur wouldn’t much care for Merlin’s feelings. Yes, Merlin had no doubt he’d be provided for but had no idea Arthur would be such a romantic towards him. He was given flowers and fine clothes to wear. 

Thirdly, Arthur was terrible with hiding things. Merlin got to know Arthur well enough with the bond to feel his stress and he wasn’t too good with hiding his emotions either. Be it a stressful council meeting or a pressing matter of state, Arthur would go too quiet or would snap at Merlin without meaning to if his Omega pried too much. 

Fourthly, Arthur was undoubtedly the most adorable Alpha he has ever met in his entire life and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

On a hot summers day, Merlin lay nude against the silk sheets of the bed, his stomach was swollen to the point of being bedridden. He was covered in sweat despite the closed curtains and the cold, damp cloth on his forehead. 

Arthur walked in then, covered in sweat and panting. His red tunic was soaked and he peeled it off, dumping it in the washing basket and strode over. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot…hot so hot…” Merlin whined, rubbing his belly. “The baby…fuck, he won’t stop kicking.”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Arthur asked, curious.

“I can feel it…” Merlin lied. 

“You don’t need to act like you know the gender, Merlin. Be it a girl or a boy, they will be taken care of, I assure you.” Arthur promised. 

Merlin knew this but his Omega instinct craved for his pup to be a boy to please his mate. “I know you would want it to be a boy though…he’d be…safer…”

“I must confess that a male pup would be most desired but even if it’s a girl, I will love the child all the more. I’ll even give her land…” Arthur promised, rubbing Merlin’s belly.

Merlin gasped and looked at him. “You can do that?” 

“I am the King and as soon as your pup is born, I’ll make them my ward and gift them the title Lord or Lady…they will get some land and money.” Arthur soothed out, dropping a kiss on Merlin’s head. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Merlin said sadly. 

“You do…it’s only fair that I gift you this…considering what you went through…and it’s the law…maybe not the land or money bit but…I want to make your child live well here…just because their father is a rapist pig doesn’t mean they deserve an awful fate or punishment. The child is innocent in this…” Arthur said firmly. “…..I must confess that a part of my Alpha instinct doesn’t like it but they also do care for the child and is excited for it’s birth…it knows that the babe is yours…and they love it, as do I.” Arthur smiled.

Merlin broke down, crying as Arthur held him close. 

As his Omega calmed down, Arthur pulled away. “You’re boiling, Merlin.”

“It’s so hot today.” Merlin whined. “Can I have something cold to drink?”

Arthur nodded and got his cooks to make a cold meal for his mate and brought it in and handed Merlin a mug of cool water. 

Merlin drank happily and ate fruits with delight. 

Arthur watched happily and stroked Merlin’s cheek gently and his mate melted against the touch happily, eating slower.

“You’ll be due in a few days.” Arthur says. 

Merlin nods happily. “I cannot wait.” He smiles. “I want you there with me.”

“Of course, my love…I wouldn’t miss it.” Arthur hushed and dropped a kiss on Merlin’s forehead. 

Three days later Merlin watched sadly from the window as Arthur climbed onto his horse, the knights crowding around him with their capes draped over their horses gracefully. 

“He will only be two days…not long at all.” Gwaine states from behind as he handed Merlin a mug of water. 

Merlin sighed sadly as Arthur took the reins. 

Gwaine rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You should be in bed…Merlin…not sitting like this and worrying like you are.”

Arthur turned around then and gazed up at Merlin’s window with a somber expression before kissing his fingers and stretched them out, pointing to the window before turning back and rode out. 

Merlin sighed heavily. “Take me back to my bed, Gwaine…”

The knight helped Merlin to his feet carefully and ushered him back and laid him down. 

That was the last time that Merlin was able to get out of bed. 

Two days later, a storm rolled into Camelot and was relentless with its rains and high-speed winds. The groaning of the trees was heard from the steps to the castle. 

Merlin blinked slowly as the window was being pelted with rain, it shook slightly from the wind, whistling through the cracks and the darkness of the night made deep roaring noises. 

The Omega hid under a blanket of fur, wearing Arthur’s pants, clinging onto Arthur’s old tunic that wasn’t cleaned yet. The scent was still strong but could not calm Merlin down enough to rest.

There was a sudden clash of thunder that seemed to wake Percival from his slumber by the bed, the chair nearly toppled over before he abruptly stood and steadied it and added more wood to the fire, Merlin poked his head out and couldn’t help but smile at the slight red in his cheeks. 

The two candles by Merlin’s bed gleamed well, dancing to the wind. 

“How are you feeling?” Percival croaked sleepily as he settled down on the chair. 

“Uncomfortable…I feel terrible, I just want Arthur.” Merlin whined. 

“He will be back in a day.” Percival nodded lightly. “Don’t you worry, Arthur wouldn’t miss it.”

Merlin sighed. “But this storm.”

“Will pass…” Gwaine said as he strolled in, eating an apple happily. 

“You seem in a good mood.” Merlin mumbled. “It’s nearly midnight.”

Gwaine sat down, rubbing Merlin’s back. “You aren’t too cold?”

“I’m fine…” Merlin sighed. “I want Arthur, where is he? Did the messenger not come?” 

Gwaine shook his head. “Not yet…the storm is too intense.”

Merlin whined and Percival cleared his throat. 

Gwaine sighed and petted his hair. “Rest, Merlin.”

“I can’t.” Merlin growled out. “I try and try but I can’t.”

“Reach out to Arthur.” Gwaine said. “He could soothe you.”

“I don’t want to bother him.” Merlin pouted. 

“Merlin, he’s your husband.” Percival said softly. “He’d love to know you’re thinking of him.”

Merlin let out a breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on reaching Arthur and emitted a loving feeling. 

Arthur was sheltered in a cave, busy digging his dagger into the wall when he felt Merlin reaching out to him with warmth and love. Arthur smiled and put the dagger down at his side and took deep breaths before showering Merlin with love and comfort. 

Gwaine looked back to see Merlin fast asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. 

The knight smiled and looked at Percival. “Let’s rest in the guest chamber tonight.”

Percival yawned and nodded. “Fine….but someone has to watch him.”

“I’ll take the first watch…you sleep.” Gwaine said, patting his shoulder before Percival got up and went to the adjacent room and slept happily.

Gwaine sat down with a grunt and looked at Merlin’s sleeping form quietly with a small smile on his face.

Arthur rode to Camelot as soon as the sunlight shone through the heavy clouds.

Merlin sat up in bed slowly, rubbing his belly with a deep sigh. “Thank you, Percival…the food was wonderful.” He said, offering the knight a small smile, eyes heavy with dark circles under his eyes. 

“My pleasure, Merlin.” Percival smiled back, eyes creasing with a twinkle in his eyes before walking to Gwaine who stood a few feet away, arms folded and biting his nail. 

“He doesn’t look so good…we should call for Gaius.” Percival hushed against the knight’s ear as Gwaine stared at Merlin. 

Percival gave him a gentle shove to the door and Gwaine walked off quickly before sprinting to Gaius’s chambers and alerted him on Merlin’s poor health. 

When Gaius entered Arthur’s chambers he found Merlin sitting up with his back against the wooden frame, eyes staring up at the ceiling with his hand on his belly, his mouth half hung open. 

Gaius put his medicine bag on the bed and opened it before looking at Merlin. “Merlin? Can you hear me?”

The Omega blinked slowly and looked at Gaius, his eyes closing. “Gai….us…” He whispered out. 

“This is bad…very bad…” Gaius said and took out a small tube and opened it. A thick, smoking substance floated out as it wafted into Merlin’s nose, making the man gag and cough. 

Merlin’s eyes opened. He was fully alert and coughed. “What was that?”

“It was to awaken you from your exhausted state…now…how do you feel?” Gaius asked seriously. 

“Tired…sick…” Merlin sighed. “Gaius…I’m scared.”

“Don’t be…you are in good hands.” Gaius said reassuringly, squeezing the warlock’s hand. 

Merlin sighed. “Gaius…is the baby okay?”

The physician looked at his belly when he noticed tiny footprints before they disappeared from the stomach. 

“Yes…” Gaius nodded. 

Merlin began to tremble then, gasping. “Gaius.” 

Sweat began to cling to Merlin’s forehead and the warlock squirmed, frowning in discomfort before he sat up more and his eyes widened, gasping when he felt something wet. 

“What the…?” Merlin mumbled and pulled the blanket back to see his crotch area was drenched. 

“Gaius…I think it’s starting.” Merlin breathed out. 

The old man nodded. “Just take deep breaths for me okay? You need to keep calm…for your sake as well as the pup’s.”

Merlin frowned and nodded before breathing deeply, eye closing as he concentrated. “I want Arthur.”

“He will come.” Gaius promised. 

Arthur ignored the numb feeling on his skin as the rain pelted him as he entered the castle gates. He cut through the street and reached the courtyard, panting before gritting his teeth and tugged on the reins, making his horse stop abruptly with a whine and a snort. 

Arthur jumped off as a knight rushed over to take the reins and Arthur marched up, his hand clenching and unclenching as he climbed the stairs with engrossed eyes as he passed through the corridors with ease, unlacing his cape, he wrapped it over his arm before pushing the door to his chambers open with trembling hands and was greeted by a shrill cry that was dampened down with a gentle hush. 

Arthur threw his cape to the floor and marched over and watched as Merlin squirmed in bed, gripping onto Gwaine’s hand as his legs shifted.

Merlin was sweating all over with dark bags under his eyes. 

Arthur moved to his side and sat down before holding Merlin’s outstretched hand. “I’m here.”

“You’re freezing.” Merlin breathed out, worried as his hand warmed Arthur’s quickly. 

Arthur kissed his knuckles, pressing his cheek against it. “You’re warming me up.”

Merlin frowned and smiled weakly. “Gaius said it’d be a couple of hours before the baby is born.” He croaked out as tears threatened to fall.

Arthur nodded. “Hang in there, Merlin. Hang in there…”

Merlin nodded and began to relax by Arthur’s words, blinking away the tears. 

Gaius seemed to relax to by this and a small smile played on his lips as he watched on. 

“When should you shift?” Arthur asked softly. “If it’s too much in this form then change. Please.”

Merlin nodded. “Okay….okay help me up.”

Arthur gently helped Merlin into a kneeling position as the Alpha mounted him, rubbing his belly as he pressed his crotch against Merlin’s back before gingerly moving Merlin onto all fours. 

Merlin groaned softly and held himself up as Arthur gently rocked into him, the damp fabric stopping Arthur’s erection from penetrating him. 

“Shift.” Arthur said calmly. 

Merlin grunted. “You’re making me wet…”

“Hush….” Arthur said and dropped a kiss on his back and rubbed his belly more. “Merlin…shift…love.”

Merlin nodded, panting before his eyes turned golden and he groaned loudly, wailing as his body began to transform into a dark brown, almost black haired wolf. 

Arthur moved back, watching in awe. 

The large wolf slowly lay on it’s side, resting it’s head on a pillow and panted heavily, their swollen belly moved slightly, the pups were getting ready. 

Arthur moved onto the bed and kissed the wolf’s head. “You’re so beautiful…keep it up.”

The wolf whined and shifted it’s legs and started snapping at Gwaine’s arm before the knight backed off as the Omega growled low.

Arthur moved closer and nodded at Gwaine. “Thank you for your help…I will take over…get some rest.”

The knight bowed and quickly left with a concerned Percival.

Arthur shifted into a golden wolf before nuzzling his mate’s neck and began to wash his mate happily, whining softly now and then. 

Gaius sat on a chair and waited patiently, eyes on Merlin in case of any danger. 

The hours wore on and Arthur rested by Merlin’s side, keeping him calm by his scent and presence alone. Any whine from Merlin would make Arthur’s ears turn and his head would lift up, nuzzling Merlin’s neck gently and waited for his mate to calm before he rested his head down on the soft material.

At the early hours of the morning Merlin pants heavily, whining and squirming. 

Arthur sits up and smells the air and Gaius wakes slowly before walking over and inspected him. 

“Sire, it’s starting.” Gaius says calmly.

Arthur makes a soft whine as Merlin whimpers and whines. 

“Arthur, you should give him space.” Gaius instructs and the golden wolf backs off, giving Merlin air and space.

Merlin howls deeply, whining and squirming, his belly is larger and shifting. His legs shift and paw at the slightly damp sheets before Gaius notices his legs spreading.

Arthur smells Merlin’s stress before licking his head gently and Merlin yelps and whines, his wolf form jerking now and then before letting out a low growl as he slowly gets on all fours, his legs trembling feebly as more liquid spills out, earning a howl as Merlin collapses on his side again, panting before his hole stretches, revealing a pup before the new born is gently pulled out by Gaius. 

Arthur licks the pup happily, cleaning him and scenting him before gently nudging the pup to Merlin, who washes it happily. 

“It’s an Alpha, Sire.” Gaius says. 

The golden wolf ignores him as he washes Merlin’s head happily, whining softly. 

Just then, Merlin looks back and another pup slips out. Merlin lightly bites the pup’s leg and pulls the slick infant towards him and licks happily. 

Arthur looks at the pup and notices Gaius putting the afterbirth away and looks back. 

The two blind and deaf pups crawl to Merlin’s belly and suck on his breasts as Merlin washes them happily before looking at Arthur who looks back and their noses brush. 

Merlin slowly rests his head down and pants softly before his eyes close and rests happily, the pups resting against his fur as Arthur curls up around them. 

Merlin shifts back to human form as he wakes and looks down at the pups happily and smiles, petting them gently.

“Two strong and healthy Alphas. No surprise you had back pains.” Arthur says as he watches, sitting up on the bed. 

Merlin looks up happily, smiling more. “Thank you for helping me.”

Arthur just looks at him happily. “A pleasure.”

“Next time I’ll have your pups.” Merlin promises. 

Arthur smiles then. “Yeah…”

As the weeks went on, Merlin’s body returned to his slim figure and the pups turned into their human forms and enjoyed being around their Omega father. 

Merlin named the two Alpha males James and Edward. 

Arthur seemed scarcer since the twins were born, the training grew longer and Arthur ate on his own. Went to the tavern at night and only arrived early in the morning before instantly falling asleep in bed. 

Eventually, Merlin grew sick of it. 

Merlin got a towel and placed James on his back and wrapped the towel around him and tied the ends to his chest before wrapping Edward up in a soft blanket and marched down to the training grounds during a morning session. 

Arthur was spotted pacing as he drilled his knights. Merlin fought back the urge to tell Arthur just how brilliant his knight’s formation was, as he got closer with a livid expression on his face.

Arthur turned around after he smelt Merlin’s scent and frowned and walked over. “Merlin, what are you doing here?”

The knights paused and watched on. 

“You’re never around…you’re always doing things and you never spend time with me anymore.” Merlin complained. “If it’s the pup’s then tell me.”

Arthur stared, quiet and shifted his feet slightly, looking away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You…. pompous prat!” Merlin shouted angrily, his cheeks going red. 

Arthur frowned and looked at him. “You can’t call me that.”

“I’m your husband, I can call you whatever I like.” Merlin challenged back. 

“No you can’t!” Arthur glared. “You’re my Omega, you’re meaning to be nicer to me.”

Merlin scoffed. “How can I when my Alpha is acting like a huge ass!?” 

Arthur scoffed. “Enough. Go back to your room…we can talk about this later.”

The knights looked back and forth between them. 

“No! We’re going to talk about this now!” Merlin pouted, holding his baby closer.

“Fuck! Fine…you want to discuss this in front of my knights!? Let’s do it!” Arthur shouted. 

Edward’s brows furrowed and squirmed in Merlin’s hold before crying heavily.

The Omega looked down. “Oh…I’m sorry, I’m sorry sweetheart.” He gently rocked the baby.

Arthur sneered. “Just get out of here…” He said coldly. 

Merlin looked up with a glare before walking off. 

A man from one of the windows watches as Merlin disappeared out of view and sat back quietly, smiling to himself. 

“It would seem that Arthur and Merlin’s relationship is dwindling.” Agravaine says as he walks up to the startled man by the window. 

“Lord Agravaine…you should really knock first.” Odin says before sitting down.

“I did knock…” Agravaine smirks as he sat in front of him. “Now…do you have a candidate that will sweep Merlin off of his feet yet? I trust you’ve found the right one…Odin.” 

“Indeed I have…a youth…of course I picked an Alpha. He will do well for us and understands our cause to control the man that has the King’s heart as well as his pockets.” Odin says slowly. 

Agravaine smiled. “Who is this champion?”

“His name is Sir Valiant. A brute but a brilliant charmer to any Omega he passes by. I’ve heard Omegas talk about him, wishing to be bedded by such an Alpha. He has quite the reputation. He will get Merlin on his side and then Merlin and Camelot are ours.” Odin says. “And that makes Arthur vulnerable…which will make his death certain by my hand. I give Merlin to you and we can rule Camelot.”

Agravaine smiles blissfully. “A wonderful Alpha indeed.”

Both men smiled before asking a servant to call for the knight. 

Sir Valiant strolled in. “Sire’s.” He smiled before bowing his head. 

“You’re task to seducing Merlin begins. Remember…only fuck him if necessary. We don’t want to break them up just yet. Get Merlin on your side first.” Odin orders him. 

He smiles more, eyes twinkling with excitement. “I trust I’ll get paid for this?”

“Handsomely.” Agravaine says before finishing out a pouch of golden coins and throws it to Valiant who easily catches it and inspects the inside before bowing deeply and leaves.

Merlin sniffs, wiping his tears away with his shoulder as he walks through the corridors, tailed by Sir Gwaine who calls out to him. 

The man stops with a sigh and turns around. “What is it?”

Gwaine stops by Merlin’s side and pants. “I was looking for you everywhere…what happened?”

“Arthur and I got into a bit of an argument.” Merlin croaks out, wincing at Edward’s wailing.

Gwaine frowned lightly. “What about?”

“I finally called him out on why he’s never around…” Merlin said and sighed. “I just…don’t know what to do…I think he hates my children.”

“Give him time…it’s just his instinct talking.” Gwaine said. 

“I gave him time…” Merlin complained. “Shhh shh…darling, everything’s fine.”

“He’s crying because you’re upset. He can feel what you feel…so if you’re calm…he’s calm.” Gwaine said gently. 

Merlin sighed, defeated and goes to his chamber before putting his children to bed and lies down, playing with the fabric. 

“Talk to him tonight…If you see him…maybe something will sort itself out…you’re giving him time to think now…he could blow off some steam and think before talking to you tonight.” Gwaine states as he sits by the bed on a chair. 

“I hope that works…he never listens to me.” Merlin grumbles. “He’s a prat.”

“Hey now…that’s the King you’re talking about.” Gwaine says. “I know he’s your husband but not many people like hearing their king being called names…I don’t want you getting into trouble already.”

Merlin pouts. “King Prat?” He asks as he looks back at Gwaine who shakes his head.

“Urgh….great.” Merlin whines. 

Arthur walks into his chamber quietly hours later, stripping off his tunic and spots Merlin by the bed. “Merlin…” He says, surprised. “I thought you’d be in your chambers.”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Merlin states as he gets off the bed and helps Arthur undress quietly. 

“I’m sorry about this morning…I guess my wolf part doesn’t like the fact like your children aren’t mine. He’s mad that you’re with them all the time, like your showing off the fact like they aren’t mine. He’s angry…he doesn’t understand.” Arthur says softly. “I try to calm that side down but sometimes…I get overwhelmed.”

Merlin gathers the clothes and hangs them up before walking over to Arthur’s nude form and rests his hands on Arthur’s hips gently. “I hate fighting with you…” He looks down sadly and frowns before looking back up. “Do you like the children?”

“They’re adorable, Merlin…I know they aren’t mine…and it does upset me but…they’re cute and…they look like you. I can’t help but smile when I see them.” Arthur says happily. 

Merlin felt his cheeks grow hot and he smiles as well. “They are pretty cute.”

“Just like you are….” Arthur gulps. “Merlin…I’m sorry…” He sighs. “Can you forgive me?”

Merlin smiles and leans in, kissing Arthur lovingly. “Of course.”

Arthur lets out a breath and pulls Merlin close, kissing him lovingly. 

Merlin eventually pulled back, smiling. “I’m glad we’re alright now.”

Arthur smiled as well and cupped Merlin’s face before leaning in, kissing the top of his head softly. 

Merlin looked up at Arthur with a bright smile. 

Arthur grins and winks at him. “Come, let’s go check on the kids?”

Merlin felt his heart soar and held Arthur’s hand happily before walking with Arthur to his personal chambers to find the two infants resting peacefully in their cots. 

Arthur reached down, gently stroking Edward’s fine hair that was slowly growing out. 

Merlin kissed Arthur’s arm softly. “He’s a sweet baby…”

“I’m sure he is.” Arthur smiled and looked at James before walking over and sighed. “Look, Merlin.”

The Omega walked over to find James cuddling with Arthur’s toy he had when Arthur himself was a baby. It was in nearly perfect condition thanks to his servant, long passed but well remembered by Arthur. It had a few knitted areas here and there.

Arthur fiddled with Merlin’s hand as he looked at James. 

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, rubbing Arthur’s back. 

Arthur smiled more and turned to face him and kissed his knuckles. “Yeah…I just worry if I’ll be a good father to him. My father…he was cold and…distant. It’s hard having a father as your King as well. He expected so much from me…and I felt like I disappointed him…embarrassed him. I think in my adult years he said he loved me only a couple of times.” Arthur paused as Merlin watched on.

“I worry I’ll end up like him.” Arthur mumbled quietly, holding Merlin’s hand closer to his chest absentmindedly. 

“I’ve heard of King Uther before…I hate to insult your family Arthur but I feel you are more like your mother than your father.” Merlin says gently.

Arthur looked at him, surprised. “You may be right.” He mumbled slowly. “Yes…you are right. I never thought of it that way before. I was always for the people’s safety…for their livelihood…my father wouldn’t think twice…especially with the lower town. But I cared and since I’ve become King…not many have opposed me. Maybe I am more like my mother.” 

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s neck softly. 

Arthur sniffed and held Merlin tightly. 

Valiant watched on through an opening in the door before growling to himself and walked through the corridor with speed, glaring and snarling. 

When the knight reached his room he paced, ignoring the hisses from his most prized possession, the shield that got him into Camelot as a Knight in the first place. 

“They told me they were fighting. Didn’t seem like that to me!” He shouted at the shield, a painted eye of a snake blinked. 

He bit the nail of his thumb, glaring at the floor. “What do I do?”

The shield hissed lower. 

“I’m trying to…at least…it was the plan but how can I separate a happy couple?” Valiant asked. 

A painted snake curled out, it’s body much more real now as it rubbed it’s scaly face against Valiant’s gently. Hissing softly, it’s long tongue tickled the knight’s ear softly.

Valiant hummed. “I guess a bit of a magic spell won’t hurt. I cannot just rely on my charm. Yes…indeed I should use something to make him fall for me.” He suddenly groaned. “But the spell will break when kissed by his true love. They’re true mates…I…no…it won’t work. I have to do this quickly to get my money.”

The snake hissed again, circling around the knight’s neck loosely, making the knight shiver. 

“Enchantment you say?” He asked. “My…my blood? A necklace…”

The snake tightened it’s hold, making Valiant go still, shivering. 

“Ok…Ok…” He grit out.

The snake loosened it’s coils. 

“I will do it…just give me time.” Valiant states and the snake slithered down and back into the shield. 

The knight rubbed his neck before going to the lower town. 

Hours later Merlin was walking back from watching Arthur train when he felt his breasts ache as the swelled up more and quickly rushed to his chamber and closed the door and found his nipples were sore and milk seeped through his purple tunic. 

Merlin quickly took his tunic off and heard James begin to wail in his cot, waking up the nursemaid, who stood up abruptly. Flustered she gently took the screaming babe into her arms. 

“No, you can leave. You haven’t slept well in days, It’s showing…please take care of yourself and rest for the remainder of the day. I’ll give you tomorrow off to catch up. I can manage.” Merlin states and she curtsied before handing Merlin James and left.  
Merlin sat himself on the bed and gently moved the baby closer to his breast, the baby suckled hungrily, curled up against Merlin’s chest. 

Merlin smiled, looking at his infant as the sun’s ray’s streamed in through the window. 

Edward slowly woke and made a soft noise and babbled. 

Merlin looked up. “I’ll feed you in a moment, Edward.” He called softly. 

Edward babbled louder, squirming.

Merlin smiled happily and gently stroked James’s soft hair. “I love you so much…”

Eventually he moved James and burped him before placing him into the cot and gently moved the toy closer and went to Edward who lifted his arms up at the Omega and babbled loudly. 

Merlin grinned and picked him up, the baby squealed happily, squirming in Merlin’s arms.

The Omega sat down and let Edward suckle happily; the infant squirmed excitedly as he fed, making soft noises. 

When Edward was burped and his nappy was changed, Merlin gingerly laid the baby down into his cot. “I love you dearly…I hope you know that.” He said as he petted the child’s head softly. 

Edward stared up at his father and smiled brightly, giggling happily.

Merlin grinned brightly and tickled the infant’s tummy as James slept on peacefully, clutching his toy happily.

That night, Merlin dined with Arthur in the royal hall while Lancelot and Gwen took care of the infants. 

Merlin slowly put down his cup and looked at Arthur. “Edward is a ball of energy…”

Arthur looked up and smiled, fiddling with his olive. “Really?”

“James is a sweetheart…” Merlin smiled. “I wish you could spend the day with them.”

Arthur sighed. “I wish so too but there’s so much to do. Perhaps a picnic nearby?”

Merlin smiled more. “In a meadow?”

“I’ll bring the knights with for protection…” Arthur grinned. “They’ll like the change of scenery. I think a nice day out in the sun with do them some good.”

Merlin nodded happily. “I couldn’t agree more.”

As they finished their meals and walked down the corridor, Arthur snaked his arm around Merlin’s waist. 

“Can I sleep with you and the children tonight?” He asked softly.

Merlin smiled and nodded.

“I just need to grab one or two things beforehand…I’ll meet you there.” Arthur said, placing a kiss on Merlin’s cheek and went to his chambers.

Merlin carried on walking when he noticed a knight rounding the corner and walking over to him, bowing his head. 

“Sir Knight?” Merlin asked. 

“My King.” He smiled. “Do you need help getting to your chambers?”

“No thank you, I’m quite capable.” Merlin smiled. 

“Of course…” He paused. “My name is Sir Valiant of the Western Isles.”

“Greetings Sir Valiant of the western Isles.” Merlin nodded lightly. “-And good night.” The Omega King said before attempting to walk off when the knight cleared his throat.

“I hate to…interrupt your evening but I have been wanting to say how pleased the Knight’s and I are of your coupling to King Arthur. He’s more settled and we aren’t bullied as badly as we were before. He seems happier and we only have you thank for that.” Valiant states before taking out a necklace. “The knight’s and I got you a gift in appreciation of your efforts not only unto our King but with your help in creating better orphanages for the children in the Kingdom. Especially in the lower town…”

Merlin blushed, surprised. “You didn’t have to. It’s my job after all.”

“You know our needs better than the King does…as much as we love him, sometimes his upbringing makes him blind to certain issues in the lower town…and the Kingdom. But you see and you help were it is sorely needed.” Valiant states. “Please…you don’t need to wear it…just…we were hoping you’d accept the gift in knowledge that the knight’s stand by you…so if you need any help, just talk to me…and we will back you. Sometimes the court can be rigid…it’s nice to know you have friends…right?” 

Merlin smiled and nodded before taking the necklace that had the druid symbol on it. “How did you know I’m close with the druids?”

“Everyone knows. People say you’re even the great Emrys of Legend.” Valiant says happily.

“Emrys?” Merlin asks. “But my name…it’s Merlin.”

“Yes…but you have two names. Legend says you will bring prosperity to the land with you’re incredible talent with magic. Magic has been legal for some time but sometimes people are a bit scared to give the sorcerer’s more power…and that makes them hungry for more power. Some feel wronged…but that’s the older people…the ones under Uther’s reign…the children don’t really remember much, those that do either move on…some hold grudges but carry on with life and others get consumed by rage…but with a King that accepted magic…what can they do but…live how they wanted to, how their parent’s wanted to. Some feel hatred that Arthur is Uther’s son but what can Arthur do about it? Anyways…we think that person is you, Sire.” Valiant said calmly. 

Merlin put the necklace on and the looked up at Valiant who smiled. 

“It suits you.” He states as the symbol glowed for just a moment before fading.

Merlin’s eyes shone golden and they returned to an ocean blue and smiled lightly. “Thank you, Sir Valiant.”

“My pleasure.” He bowed.

“Ah, Sir Valiant.” Arthur called as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist.

The Omega looked at Arthur before looking back at Valiant, wanting to speak but keeps quiet, glancing at the knight.

“Sire…” Valiant bowed. “I was just keeping your mate company while you got your things.”

“Much appreciated.” Arthur lied with a smile. “Anyway…Merlin and I need to go now.”

The two mates walked to Merlin’s chambers where Lancelot and Gwen quickly bowed and left. 

As Arthur closed the door he turned to Merlin. “I’m not saying I’m unhappy with talking to Sir Valiant but he is a suspicious one.”

“How so?” Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at the necklace. “What’s that?”

“Valiant gave it to me. He said the knights wanted to say thank me for the help in the lower town.” Merlin states happily.

Arthur nodded slowly. “Sir Valiant…you should be weary of him. He’s a charmer and a brute. He won the tournament but there are suspicions of fowl play…all his opponents, the good ones died from snakebites. But unfortunately with little evidence I could not get the knight to say the truth. His shield is of three snakes…it’s very suspicious but he does fight well…but he fights dirty.” 

Merlin pouted. “He seemed friendly and honorable.”

“But that’s how he gets you and with you being an Omega.” Arthur paused.

“Oh? An Omega? So I’m just going to be charmed by every Alpha that is nice to me then? Just because I’m an Omega that can’t keep it in his pants?” Merlin asked, his voice wobbly.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Arthur said with a sigh.

“But you did…you think every Omega is a whore don’t you? They’ll open their legs to any kind Alpha…” Merlin scowled. 

“Don’t be unreasonable…he’s fucked nearly all the maids…and manservants. Dropped all of them…he can be smooth that I have no doubt…just be careful.” Arthur cautioned. 

“I am faithful to you.” Merlin grit out, tearful. “I have always tried being faithful.”

Arthur sighed and held up his hands. “I know, I’m just saying it might not be your fault.”

Merlin gasped and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Arthur. “Get out!”

Arthur caught it effortlessly and put it down. “Merlin.”

“Out!” Merlin shouted, causing the infant’s to wake and cry.

Arthur frowned, looking at the cribs with worry before growling and left.

Merlin straightened his tunic and went to calm the children.

Valiant observed his healing cut when he enchanted the necklace as he got into bed. He felt confident. 

With time, Merlin will fall for him. 

Valiant went to bed with a small smirk.

Arthur paced in his chambers, growling to himself, his teeth growing sharper. 

In the middle of the night, Merlin woke to Arthur walking in and saw the King confidently walking to the bed and glared down at Merlin. 

Merlin looked up, tired and confused. 

Arthur panted. “I sleep here tonight.” He said firmly, making Merlin shrink as the pheromones strengthened and moved up so Arthur could lie beside him. 

Merlin felt Arthur hold him close before both men fell asleep.

Merlin woke up in Arthur’s arms and sat up as the sun began to rise. “Arthur.”

The man groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“Up.” Merlin sighed.

The King sighed and sat up, grumbling. “What?”

“I’m not forgiving you just yet.” Merlin said. “Now get out of bed.”

Arthur sighed. “Come on, Merlin…you know I love you…I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I am faithful to you.” Merlin said firmly. 

“I know…and I’m sorry for doubting you…it’s just Alpha’s like Valiant play dirty and I don’t want you being caught up in it…that’s all.” Arthur rubbed Merlin’s thigh gently. “I’m just warning you that he has no honor, I can feel it.”

“Well why didn’t you let him go when you became King?” Merlin challenged. 

“Because he’s a good fighter…” Arthur replied. “I’m waiting for him to slip up with good evidence and then he’s gone.”

“You can’t just sack him…” Merlin frowned. 

Arthur huffed and got out of bed. “I will only do so if he does something immoral…he’s been a suspect of stealing mated Omega’s before…but nothing ever comes out of it…they always manage to sort it out on their own without my help…the mated Alpha always pardons him and it makes me sick. Good friends too…they all let him go…a drunk night…or a misunderstanding they say but I look into their eyes, Merlin and I see it’s all talk…their eyes tell a different story but they say nothing…they shut up and carry on…and I….i hate it.” 

Merlin went quiet. “I’m sorry…”

“Do you understand now?” Arthur asked.

“Yes…but why haven’t you done anything since then?” Merlin asked.

“I can’t follow everything that I find suspicious, being King is not so easy…it’s a pick and choose thing…what is the most important? What is the most dangerous? What is the most immoral thing to stop? These are dilemmas I face every day and I can’t keep track of everything.” Arthur complains.

“What if I could help you?” Merlin asked. 

“No, it’s too dangerous.” Arthur said firmly. 

Merlin whined. “Please?”

“No, he’s a dangerous man. You haven’t even seen him fight, he’s aggressive…I don’t want him hurting my mate.” Arthur said with a frown. “Now leave it.”

Merlin pouted and nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur sighed and waked over and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry for this…but it’s safer…now I’m going to train my men okay? I’ll see you at lunch.”

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Goodbye…”

Arthur smiled and winked before leaving.

After feeding the children, Merlin dressed and took his heat medicine before going to the library and asked for Valiant’s trial and was given a small book.

Merlin sat in one of the aisle and read for hours. 

‘Sir Valiant accused of sexually taking and flirting with a known mated Omega.’

‘Sir Valiant charming a taken Omega.’

‘Sir Valiant seen with a mated Omega alone.’

‘Sir Valiant’s scent all over a mated Omega.’

‘A happily married and taken Omega besotted with Sir Valiant and often seen alone with the knight.’

A taken Omega seen in Valiant’s bed and killed by their own Alpha mate a day later.’

Merlin sighed and rubbed his forehead and heard footsteps and quickly put the book away in a shelf and grabbed another one, opening it and saw two boots appear in front and looked up to find Sir Valiant there. 

“Sire.” He bowed.

Merlin stood. “Sir Valiant.” He smiled.

“I was just taking a stroll while I’m off duty.” He smiled. “A little bird told me it is nearing your birthday…correct?”

“In a week’s time.” Merlin smiled. 

“You’ll get spoilt rotten I bet you.” He grinned. “You deserve it.”

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know about that…”

“Don’t be so modest…you’ve done an amazing job here…” He took a breath. “You’ve fitted in perfectly since your arrival…and all while being pregnant with two Alphas…” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know how you did it…it must have been hard.” He said, moving closer before his finger brushed against Merlin’s hand slightly.

“It….it was nothing.” Merlin moved his hand back, gripping the book tighter as his hand began to race.

“Still…” He smiled, eyes kind. “I respect you deeply.”

Merlin blushed and smiled as the necklace glowed once more, making the Omega move closer, trembling.

Valiant smiled and caressed Merlin’s hair lightly, leaning in and stopped before their lips touched. “Can I see you sometime?”

“It wouldn’t be right.” Merlin said. “I’m mated.”

“It’s not about being mated…I just want to see you is all…you’re always alone…and it saddens me…” He hushed. “Let me spend just an hour with you…I have things that might interest you. One…gift that might brighten your day…” 

“What is it?” Merlin asked. 

The knight smiled and pressed his finger against Merlin’s lips. “It’s a secret…” He hushed. 

Merlin nodded as the finger moved away and took a deep breath.

“Meet me tomorrow night in my chambers…” He paused and smiled. “-And next time you come to training…try and find me in the crowd…” He said before leaving.

Merlin watched him go and sighed deeply before sitting back down and looked at the book in the shelf and shook his head before putting the other book back and left.

“You seemed scared, that’s all…” Arthur said at lunchtime. 

“Just a book I was reading.” Merlin said.

“I felt what you did…you were nervous…” Arthur said as he ate his chicken. 

“It really wasn’t anything…just a book.” Merlin smiled. “I like it when books make me feel things.”

Arthur shrugged. “Very well…”

Merlin carried on eating. “Do you have training again?”

“This afternoon…and tomorrow morning, why?” Arthur asked.

“Can I visit again?” Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

Merlin grinned happily.

That afternoon Merlin watched as Arthur sparred with Sir Gwaine. 

To the side Merlin couldn’t help but be drawn to Sir Valiant who all but knocked the smaller knight to the ground with a loud thud. 

Merlin frowned lightly, worried for the smaller knight as he didn’t move much. 

Valiant was already looking for another challenger as two others dragged the unconscious knight to a nearby tent.

Merlin got up and went towards the tent when Valiant stood in his way with a smirk, panting heavily. 

“Sire…good to see you could make it.” He gasped out, wiping away the sweat from his brows. 

Merlin felt uncomfortable as the knight’s all too focused eyes felt onto him, like Merlin was prey. 

Arthur stopped training with Percival as he sensed Merlin’s unease and spotted him before walking over, placing a kiss on Merlin’s cheek firmly and looked at Valiant. “Go practice counter cutting with Sir Percival.”

“Sire.” He bowed and left.

Merlin sighed deeply and hugged Arthur tightly. “Thank you.”

Arthur held him close. “It’s okay…where were you going?”

“He knocked a knight unconscious, he’s in the tent.” Merlin explained as Arthur parted the hug with a sigh.

“Another one?” Arthur asked.

“Another…?” Merlin frowned.

“He tends to get over excited.” Arthur growled and went into the tent with Merlin in tow. 

The two knights were busy taking off the knight’s amour, as the young knight lay unmoving on the bed.

Eventually he was down to his pants and socks when the knight groaned and blinked sleepily. “What happened?”

“Sir Valiant is what happened.” Arthur said, hands on his hips. “How are you feeling?”

“Not so good…Sire.” He managed to say before accepting water and gulped it down with gusto. 

“Men, get him to Gaius.” Arthur nodded at the two knights who bowed their heads and helped him up and laid their friend on a stretcher and rushed him to the Physician’s chambers. 

Merlin watched on sadly. “I hope he’ll be alright.”

“As do I, Merlin.” Arthur said before turning to him and kissed Merlin lovingly. “Don’t fret. Gaius is very talented.”

Merlin nodded and kissed back happily.

Valiant watched on outside with a scowl before glaring at a knight who drank happily from the sidelines. “You! Fight me.”

The knight raised their brow and shook their head. 

Valiant snarled and looked around but no one stepped forward.

Percival hissed as Gwaine pressed a cold cloth against the cut he received from Valiant earlier. 

“Pansy.” Gwaine smirked.

“You try and challenge him and see how you like it.” Percival huffed.

“I’ll give that a pass…I don’t want a death wish.” Gwaine replied. 

“Why does Arthur even keep him on? It’s obvious he’s a total ass…and Arthur doesn’t even seem to like him anyways.” Percival commented. 

“Law is the reason…not enough evidence.” Gwaine sighed.

Merlin and Arthur emerged from the tent and Valiant slowly composed himself and nodded at the couple happily.

Merlin leaned closer to Arthur.

Valiant’s jaw moved slightly in annoyance. 

Arthur smiled. “Let’s take a break everyone.”

The knights sighed happily and moved further away from Valiant. 

The knight watched as Arthur and Merlin spoke to Gwaine and Percival. 

The Omega placed his hand on Percival’s fresh wound and said a spell and before their eyes the injury disappeared, only showing clean and healed skin. 

Percival thanked Merlin and Arthur smiled before ushering Merlin away.

The next day Valiant waited in his chambers quietly as the moon’s rays shone through his window.

It was a gamble but he was hoping the spell was strong enough to take Merlin to his chambers. 

Eventually he heard a knock and opened up to Merlin under a hood and brought him in before closing and locking his chamber door and smiled at Merlin who took it off shyly.

“It’s good that you came…I’m pleased.” He smiled. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Merlin sighed.

Valiant took a book out from his small collection of books and handed it to him. “A magic book…I thought you’d like it.”

Merlin smiled as the necklace glowed and looked through it. “This is incredible.” He giggled happily.

Valiant smiled. “Keep it…”

“I couldn’t.” Merlin said, looking up. “It’s too valuable.”

Valiant smiled and stroked Merlin’s cheek. “Merlin…a gift is a gift.”

“You’re too kind.” Merlin smiled as the necklace glowed more.

Valiant moved closer. “I would like to see a spell sometime…” He hushed and lightly moved his thumb against Merlin’s bottom lip as the man looked at him with a faint blush.

“Yes….” Merlin said, his eyes glowing red. 

Valiant smirked. The spell was working perfectly. “Show me one…. anything…” He hushed softer. 

Merlin said a spell and a dozen blue butterflies appeared from nowhere all around them. 

“Beautiful.” He smiled before looking back at Merlin who smiled, dazed. 

“You’re…really handsome.” Merlin murmured. 

Valiant hummed. “As are you.” He said before leaning in, capturing Merlin’s lips and kissed him passionately. 

Merlin moaned, kissing deeper as the spell took hold completely and the Omega grew hard. 

Arthur’s eyes widened and sat up in bed before putting on his belt with his sword hanging from it and rushed barefoot, with no tunic through the corridors and stairs, trying to feel where his mate’s bond was at it’s strongest and as he got closer and closer to Valiant’s floor, Arthur felt his cheeks grow hot in rage as he changed direction and made it straight to the Knight’s chamber. 

Merlin moaned as he was laid haphazardly on the dining table and stripped of his pants. 

Valiant made quick work of his belt as his pants fell to his knees and lifted the man’s legs higher so they hooked over the knight’s shoulders. 

Valiant’s member was weeping pre-cum, hard and hot he pressed it against Merlin’s slightly wet hole. 

Arthur reached it before bashing against the door angrily, using his side as he grit his teeth. “VALIANT!”

The knight gasped and Merlin held him tightly, panting. 

Valiant growled and shoved his member deep inside of Merlin, making the man moan deeply.

Arthur snarled and bashed harder against the locked door. 

Valiant moved quickly, panting and looked around, alert. 

Merlin cried out in pleasure, trembling and groaning. 

The knight laughed, giddy and shook with adrenaline as he pounded into Merlin’s hole happily and greedily licked up Merlin’s neck. 

The Omega felt himself grow wet and slick and clawed at the knight’s broad back.

Valiant nuzzled his face against Merlin’s swollen breasts when he heard a crack and a loud thud. 

The knight looked to the door to find Arthur there, panting heavily with his wolf eyes and teeth showing. 

Merlin looked at Arthur, shaking more and whimpered. 

Valiant growled low, his teeth showing. 

Arthur sneered darkly, his heckles up and his legs grew, tearing the fabric, as they became that of a werewolf’s legs and feet. 

Merlin gulped thickly before gasping as he felt himself close and came with a cry. 

Valiant watched Arthur firmly, his knot stuck fast inside of Merlin. 

Arthur growled loudly, still and calculating. 

Merlin held Valiant tightly, sucking on his neck, making Arthur sneer. 

Merlin parted and whimpered, hiding his face against Valiant’s neck.

The knight smirked through his gasps, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s trembling frame. 

Arthur’s nails turned to sharp claws, his face contorting into a wolf’s before he shifted into a large golden wolf. 

Valiant watched wearily, tugging lightly but his knot was still rock hard. 

Suddenly Arthur leapt forwards, snapping at Valiant’s feet, narrowly missing them by inches. 

Valiant surged back, his knot halfway pulling out, making Merlin scream in agony. 

Both men froze.

Valiant slipped it back in with a wet pop and Merlin cried out, squirming and sobbing. 

Arthur growled, showing his teeth at Valiant, ears back and hunched low. 

Valiant could basically see death. 

The knight gulped and felt his knot disappearing slowly and Merlin let out a soft moan. 

Valiant slipped out, his seed oozing out of Merlin’s hole and turned to Arthur who watched firmly. 

Merlin moved to Valiant, his legs shaking and hugged him close happily. 

Valiant held him tightly as a human shield before noticing his sword nearby.

Arthur noticed Merlin’s dazed red eyes and the glowing necklace and growled loudly, making both men flinch in fear.

Valiant slowly moved, still holding onto Merlin to the sword and snaked his hand around the hilt and held it tightly before shoving Merlin to the side, causing the weak Omega to fall to the ground with a yelp.

Arthur growled and lunched forwards as Valiant aimed his sword at the large wolf’s chest. 

Merlin groaned and sat up before hearing a loud yelp and a scream and saw as Valiant’s neck was in Arthur’s jaws, blood spewed down the torn wound. 

Merlin noticed the sword jutting out of Arthur’s wolf chest. 

Slowly Valiant sunk down, eyes wide and limp as his neck hung in the wolf’s locked jaws.

Arthur growled low and grit his teeth tighter and there was a sickening snap before his jaw released the knight who sunk to the ground, still and bleeding out.

Merlin got up when the wolf lay on his side, panting as the sword was stuck fast. 

The Omega gasped, tears welling up and rushed over as the wolf whined softly, squirming lightly. 

“Oh gods…oh Arthur.” Merlin breathed out, petting his head and looked at the sword with a shocked expression and whimpered.

He looked back down to see the wolf’s eye rolling back. 

“No! No!! Stay awake.” Merlin screamed, tearful. “Arthur!!” He yelled out, crying. 

The wolf whimpered and blinked before looking at him, panting. 

Merlin wept brokenly, trembling and gasped.

The necklace slowly stopped glowing and Merlin’s eyes turned from a dark red to a light golden colour and Arthur felt like he was floating before he knew no more. 

Arthur slowly woke in his bed and Merlin resting next to him. He looked down and saw his wound had already healed. 

“...Arthur.” Merlin mumbled in his sleep.

The King smiled and kissed his head. “Merlin…love, wake up.”

Merlin whined and slowly woke and gasped, sitting up. “Arthur!” He laughed happily and hugged Arthur tightly, giggling.

Arthur laughed and hugged back before kissing Merlin deeply.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I should have been more careful. I promise I cleaned every part of me.” Merlin shook, gasping. “I’m so sorry, Arthur. I should have believed you. Gaius said there’s no chance I’d be pregnant…”

Arthur smiled and stroked his cheek. “Oh Merlin….”

The man leaned into the touch, kissing his palm gently. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course…you were under a spell after all.” Arthur said before kissing him deeply.

Merlin kissed back happily before moaning softly. “Stop…you’re still waking up…”

Arthur grinned and rubbed Merlin’s bum more. “Try me.”

Merlin chuckled. “You utter prat.” He said fondly before kissing Arthur deeply.

“I see you put my scent all over you…you smell wonderful.” Arthur smirked. “You darling.”

Merlin grinned. “It’s the least I could do and you don’t smell too bad either.”

“Oh I hope not.” Arthur grinned back and kissed him deeply.

On Merlin’s birthday they went to the local meadows and had a picnic there with the two infants who crawled around happily on the soft blanket and pillows. 

Arthur took Edward gently and laid him on his stomach, the Infant then crawled around happily, babbling. 

James lay in Merlin’s arms, sucking on his thumb happily.

Arthur chuckled when Edward’s tiny hands patted Arthur’s face.

Merlin smiled, watching happily as he rubbed James’s back.

Arthur grinned and tickled Edward who squealed and tried to crawl away with a wide smile before Arthur grabbed him and pulled him close.

Edward giggled, looking up at Arthur who pulled a funny face at the infant. 

Edward’s smile faded and watched in awe before clapping as Arthur did another.

Merlin chuckled softly. “He adores you.”

“I adore him too.” Arthur smiled and kissed the infant’s cheek and looked at Merlin before leaning in and kissed him. “I love you…happy birthday.”

Merlin grinned. “Happy birthday indeed.”

Arthur moved back and looked at Edward. “You look like you’ll be a great fighter one day.”

Edward blinked before babbling. 

“Yes…yes indeed…” Arthur smiled and patted his back. “You’re strong.”

“Ah.” Edward babbled and waved his hands in the air.

Arthur pulled him close and Edward snuggled against Arthur, quiet and relaxed.

“You handle him well.” Merlin smiled. 

“I sure hope so.” Arthur smiled. “He’s an angel.”

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded and looked down at James who slept soundly.

On a dark evening, the two lords stood by Sir Valiant’s unmarked grave.

“Damn shame.” Agravaine sighs, hands dirty from burying him. 

“I thought he’d deliver…but he was too cocky.” Odin says. “What now?”

“Now? An assassination attempt.” Agravaine states. “I found the best in the land. With Merlin gone…Arthur will surely die…the bond is too thick…once Merlin is cut out it’ll kill him…slowly.” 

Odin smirks. “-And the twins?”

“Easy.” Agravaine. “Leave them to me.”

“Very well.” Odin bows and leaves.

Agravaine smirks and nods before leaving soon after.

Arthur smiled as he knelt by Merlin’s bed, watching as the man slept. 

Arthur leaned in, kissing Merlin’s slightly swollen belly, rubbing Merlin’s arm lightly. 

Just then, Arthur heard James make a soft and distressed noise and stood. 

He walked to James’s cot and gently lifted James into his strong arms and kissed his head softly. “Shhh…he’s sleeping darling.”

James opened his eyes and yawned, squirming and whined. 

Arthur sighed as he heard the infant’s stomach growl.

Merlin slowly shifted and blinked slowly and looked as Arthur turned to face him, holding his baby.

“He just woke up…he’s hungry.” Arthur hushed as he sat by Merlin. 

Merlin slowly sat up and Arthur handed the baby to him. 

Arthur pulled the strings off and Merlin’s tunic slipped lower, exposing his swollen breasts as he fed James. 

Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder, closing his weary eyes. “Why won’t they just sleep?” He whispered.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s head. “It’s just how they are at this age.”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Merlin sighed softly. “It’ll get easier in time.”

Arthur opened his eyes and rubbed Merlin’s belly and smiled. 

Merlin smiled as well. “About time huh?”

“I’m so happy.” Arthur said softly. “Our baby this time…or babies…”

Merlin sighed happily. 

James pulled away and Merlin sat up and helped burp him before Arthur gently took James and placed him back on the cot.

James looked at Arthur sleepily as the Alpha tucked him in.

Arthur gave him the toy he bought and James held onto it and slept.

The Alpha quietly slipped into bed and held Merlin close before both men fell asleep.

It wasn’t long before Edward woke up and demanded milk.

As the months rolled by, Arthur became more protective, visiting often and staying close to Merlin. The Alpha King wouldn’t allow many to touch or even look at him funny without growling. 

Eventually Merlin sat Arthur down when he had snapped at Gwaine when the knight helped Merlin to bed and scolded Arthur till the Alpha smiled charmingly at him. 

“What?” Merlin asked, frowning. 

“I love it when you scold me…means you care.” Arthur said happily. 

“More like I’m pissed with you and you need to stop this.” Merlin folded his arms. 

Arthur nodded. “I am sorry but I can’t help it…you’re carrying my babies…and I love you….i get protective of those I love. It’s instinct…”

“Is it instinct to be an prat too?” Merlin asked. 

“You’re adorable when you’re mad.” Arthur smiled.

Merlin sighed. “Have you not listened to a word I’ve said?”

Arthur nodded.

“You are by far the most stubborn cabbage head I have ever met.” Merlin states.

Arthur smiled and gets up before pulling Merlin close. “I am.”

Merlin scoffed. “Get me some berries, I’m hungry.”

Arthur kissed his nose. “Very well….as my King commands.”

Merlin smiles a little. “Go on you prat.”

Arthur rushed off. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you get off this easily!” Merlin calls.

“I know!” Arthur calls back with a grin.

That evening they lay on the bed, a small buffet lay spread out on the bed.

Merlin ate a grape that Arthur was offering him and hummed happily. “That’s really good.”

Arthur sucked on his fingers. “Mmm…the cook did well tonight.”

Merlin nuzzled his neck. “Pass me a piece of pie please?”

Arthur smiled and cut him a slice and put it onto a small plate. “Open up wide.”

Merlin moved his head and saw Arthur hovering the slice near his lips and ate quickly, sucking on Arthur’s fingers. 

Arthur leans in, kissing away some grease from his lips. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered. 

“-And you’re still a prat.” Merlin smirked, pinching Arthur’s ass.

The King chuckled. “I’m your prat.”

Merlin smiled and kissed his cheek. “Please be nicer to Gwaine for me?”

“Alright….i promise. Percy too?” Arthur asked.

“As well as Lancelot.” Merlin smiled. 

“Very well…I’ll try my best but don’t blame me. It’s instinct. Lancelot and I even had a row when Gwen was pregnant.” Arthur said softly.

“Really? Why?” Merlin asked. 

“He thought I was flirting with her but I was only helping her when she was feeling faint. He mistook is for a kiss at where he was standing. The angle made it seem like we were kissing. An all out fight happened…Gwen had to intervene which was brave for such a heavily pregnant Omega…but she did it and Lancelot calmed down.” Arthur sighed and ate a grape. “Poor guy felt shit for months.”

Merlin leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder quietly, thinking. 

Arthur kissed his head softly and rubbed Merlin’s belly gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired…” Merlin mumbled. “I’ll help you with clearing up.”

“No, no…you just make yourself comfortable. I will deal with the food.” Arthur said as he snatched a plate from Merlin’s hand.

“Be sure not to eat it all.” Merlin joked.

“Hey, I’m fighting fit you know.” Arthur smirked. “You little minx. I should spank you for your impudence to your King.” 

“How about to your husband?” Merlin chuckled. 

“Worse…much worse.” Arthur replied with a smile and cleaned up the bed, putting the food and plates back onto the table.

Merlin got into bed and sighed. “That was amazing…”

“I’ll be sure to let the cook know you enjoyed the food.” Arthur said as he changed.

“Do you think James and Edward are sleeping better?” Merlin asked. 

“I would say so.” Arthur said as he slipped on his pants and walked over to the bed. “Now…let’s make sure you get a better rest hm?” 

Merlin laid on his side and let Arthur spoon him. “It’ll get better I’m sure.”

Arthur kissed Merlin’s nape softly. “Sleep Merlin….i’m here.”

Merlin blinked slowly. “I worry about the kids…”

He felt the familiar feeling of Arthur’s calloused hand on his belly, rubbing soothingly. Arthur smiled. “They’re with Gwen and Lance for the night, I could ask for no better sitters if I even tried.” 

Merlin sighed happily and fell into a deep slumber.

Merlin slowly woke during the night to a noise, it was soft at first but then there was a slightly louder thump. 

The Omega opened his eyes slowly but it was too dark. Even still, he kept alert and spotted movement at the dresser. 

Merlin slowly moved his hand back, under the sheets and closed his eyes and rubbed his hand against Arthur’s belly. 

The Alpha smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer, humming softly. 

Merlin pinched his belly button. 

Arthur frowned and slowly woke, feeling Merlin’s distress he pulled Merlin closer. 

Merlin’s breathing was steady and he slowly opened his eyes to see something shift, making him grow more anxious. 

Arthur slowly moved his hand under the pillow, gripping his dagger and suddenly sat up, pressing one hand in front of Merlin’s belly, pressing against the sheets protectively covering Merlin’s body as he snarled low. 

A guard opened the door and walked in, only be to shot down by an arrow and crumpled without a sound. 

Two guards entered, stepping over their fallen friend and charged at the dresser as a crossbow peeked out. 

One was shot in the shoulder; the other was shot in his neck. 

The knight covered his shoulder wound and swung with his hand, only to be stabbed in the stomach and collapsed as the other bled out from his neck wound and fell. 

Gwaine woke to the noise in the anti chamber with a gasp and sat up, trembling as he could smell death and shifted into his wolf form and charged in to find a man standing in the moonlight, holding a crossbow before dropping it and took out a shorter sword and aimed it at Gwaine. 

The wolf charged before whimpering when the sword cut at his muzzle, causing the werewolf to howl in pain as the injury began to sizzle and smoke. 

Arthur changed form, standing over his mate protectively, snarling and growling dangerously, moving lower into an attack pose, his ears bent backwards, flat on his head. His head was low to the bed, his two front paws spread. 

Merlin trembled, staring at the assassin. 

Gwaine shook his head angrily, pawing at his muzzle before becoming disorientated and ran into a wall before passing out. 

Arthur’s mouth opened wider, drooling slightly as he sneered, his hackles rose higher. 

The assassin looked at them quietly. 

Arthur snarled, his tail rising. 

The Omega whimpered softly as the assassin strode over, making Arthur growl louder. 

Suddenly Arthur leapt up, sinking his teeth deep into the assassin’s shoulder before yelping and moved back, his mouth dripping with silver blood. 

Merlin sat up, gasping and frowned. “Arthur!”

Arthur’s legs began to shake before he surged forward, weaker than before and bit into the assassin’s leg. 

Merlin whimpered, scared. “Stop it! Run away! Arthur…!”

Arthur moved back, shaking his head and panted, wheezing and went unsteady before collapsing. 

The assassin hissed in pain before limping to Merlin. 

Merlin scrambled back, eyes wide before shaking his head and showed his teeth, growling, as he got nearer, holding a silver dagger. Merlin attempted to grab Arthur’s dagger and held onto it tightly and moved back again. 

The assassin groaned. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Omega.”

Merlin shifted, growling dangerously at the bleeding assassin as he slowly backed off the bed and onto the floor, ears flat. 

Merlin barked low when the assassin swung his dagger at the Omega before the wolf surged forwards, biting his wrist enough to break bone but not to puncture and pulled back quickly. 

The mysterious man cried out and cradled his bent wrist before roaring in pain, his dagger forgotten on the floor.

Merlin moved away and scampered to Arthur who lay on the ground, whining softly, ears back.

Merlin licked his muzzle gently, crying.

Arthur lifted his head, pressing his nose against Merlin’s before slowly standing and limped to the assassin who slowly got to his feet before easily using his body to push the weakening Assassin onto his ass.

Merlin carefully moved his jaw so he fitted the entire head of the assassin in his mouth before lightly holding it in place and closed his teeth around the head more before there was a snap and Merlin let go, the assassin falling to the ground, lifeless. 

Arthur panted, his tongue hanging out.

Merlin nuzzled him gently, whining and moved his head under Arthur’s jaw, keeping him upright. 

Gwaine slowly gained consciousness and whimpered before getting to his feet and looked around before spotting Arthur and ran for help.

Arthur and Gwaine were kept under constant watch while they recovered while the knight’s prepared funerals for the fallen knights. The assassin was given to the druids to deal with, too nervous to handle his sliver blood. 

Merlin lay in bed, quiet and worrying about Arthur. He held Edward close to his chest as James slept peacefully in his cot.

Edward was chewing on the tassels of Merlin’s tunic when he heard the door open and saw Arthur walk in with a smile on his weary lips. 

“Arthur.” Merlin breathed, shocked. 

The King sat by Merlin and kissed him deeply. “I missed you every waking moment.”

“As did I.” Merlin grinned and kissed back happily before breathing in Arthur’s scent. 

Arthur kissed Merlin’s nape before kissing Edward’s head. “It’s great to be back.”

Merlin smiled brightly and kissed Arthur softly. “Come…get into bed.”

Arthur undressed before getting in and lay beside Merlin, his hand on his husband’s thigh as he watched as Edward gazed up at Merlin.

Merlin stroked Arthur’s hair happily, making the King’s eyes grow heavy before he slept peacefully.

Edward made a soft noise and nuzzled his head against Merlin’s chest, settling down before sleeping trustingly against Merlin.

Merlin smiled happily, looking at them with love before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Agravaine growled angrily as he paced. 

“We will get our revenge, Agravaine…it’ll just take time.” Odin says sternly.

“We’ve failed twice now!” Agravaine yelled before throwing the nearest table down. 

Odin got up and grabbed Agravaine by his tunic, pulling him closer till their nose’s touching. “Don’t you think I know that!? We need to be smart about this!” He shouts before throwing Agravaine back.

The lord stumbled before catching himself and shook his head. “I thought it would be easy.” He grit out.

“Do you know anyone else that would want the throne? Or who would want to challenge Arthur?” Odin asks. 

“There’s King Lot but he’s in Essetir now, he has his own Kingdom…why would he still want to take Camelot?” Agravaine ponders. 

“What if I told you that King Lot is the father to Merlin’s children?” Odin asks. 

Agravaine’s brows shot up, his eyes widening. “No….”

“Yes.” Odin hisses out. “My spies told me…King Lot…well, before he became King…the man was Cendred’s cousin but was basically a bandit, a rogue…they had said that they were traveling and found an unmated Omega who was in heat…deep within the forest near The Swan tavern. The boy had blue eyes and black hair. He was basically begging for Lot to take him. Why not let the rightful father visit his own children?”

Agravaine smirked darkly. “Send the invitation.” 

Odin folded a note that lay on his desk and called for his servant who rushed in. 

“Yes Sire?”

“Take this to the messenger.” Odin ordered. 

The servant bowed, taking the note and ran off. 

A week passed before a letter arrived for Odin.

‘Dear King Odin,

I’d be delighted to visit Camelot for a peace treaty. Be sure to have plenty of games to entertain me while I stay there. 

King Lot.’

Odin smiled and showed Agravaine who ran to Arthur’s chamber.

Arthur looked up from his desk. “Ah, Uncle…how nice of you to visit.”

“Sire…I’ve got excellent news.” Agravaine smiled.

Arthur nodded. “Well? Are you going to tell me?”

“It would seem King Lot would like to settle a peace treaty, he is traveling to Camelot soon, my lord.” Agravaine said excitedly. “Sire, if this treaty goes to plan, Camelot will be fortunate indeed to have such a leader siding with us.” 

Arthur nodded slowly. “Ever since Cendred’s death.” He paused. “…Essetir isn’t too far away either…it would be a good idea.”

Agravaine smiled. “I’ll get the scribes to draw up an agreement.”

Arthur nodded and his uncle quickly left. 

Merlin smiled when Arthur walks into his room hours later. “You’re back. How was the meeting?”

Arthur kissed him happily. “Boring without you there…they miss you.” 

“Anything interesting happen today?” Merlin asked as Arthur lay down beside him, rubbing his belly. 

“Strangely enough the King of Essetir has asked for a peace treaty with Camelot. We were at war with Cendred…” Arthur states. 

“Oh? When will he arrive?” Merlin asked. 

“In a day?” Arthur said thoughtfully. “We’re preparing a room for him now. This could be a great achievement. I’ve always wanted to strengthen this land and since the war against Cendred…to have Essetir as a peaceful ally would be wonderful for trade…and safer on the roads.” 

Merlin smiled. “I wish I could be there…I hate being like this…all alone in my bed.”

“How is your back?” Arthur asked. 

“Better…I’ll ask Gaius if I’m fit enough to move.” Merlin smiled. 

“Good…” Arthur stroked his face. 

Merlin blushed and leaned into the touch. “I love you.”

“I know you do…and it makes me so happy hearing you say that.” Arthur grins and kisses him lovingly. 

The next morning Arthur ordered for Gaius’s appearance. 

“My lords?” Gaius asked as he walked in. 

“Gaius…do you think Merlin is fit enough to walk around?” Arthur asked happily.

“Well, I will need to examine him first, Sire.” Gaius states. 

“Please do.” Arthur nods. 

Merlin watched as Gaius inspected him. 

“You’re improving since the assassin’s attack and the birth but if you’re ever feeling stressed, try and lie down and don’t strain yourself.” Gaius instructs him and orders Merlin to take two potions a day to keep up his energy. 

Merlin happily accepts and Arthur helps Merlin with getting out of bed and walks him around the bed till the Omega feels healthy enough to walk around the castle. 

There was eventually a knock on the door as Merlin was dressed after a fresh bath. 

“Come in.” Arthur called. 

Sir Lancelot walked in. “Sire, King Lot has arrived.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he felt cold and grew still. Lot’s familiar scent wafted in the air. 

Arthur nodded and looked back at Merlin. “What’s wrong? You’re petrified.” 

Merlin shook his head, gulping. “I’m fine.”

Arthur sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Go on, I’ll meet you there soon.” Merlin said as George put the Omega’s shoes on.

Gwaine walked in moments later, sporting a scar on his face. “I’m here to accompany you.” He smiled.

Merlin relaxed. “Gwaine, thank the gods…”

“Is everything alright?” Gwaine asked as Merlin pulled him closer. 

“You have to keep this a secret.” Merlin hushed. 

“Very well..” Gwaine nodded. 

“The man…King Lot…” He paused. “I know him…he…he took me in my home…while I was on heat and…I got pregnant and then you and Leon found me.”

“Hey, Hey slow down….He’s the bandit that raped you?” Gwaine frowned. 

Merlin nodded. “I was in heat…I couldn’t stop myself…it’s not like I didn’t want it but…the children.”

“I’m not blaming you…I’m just asking.” Gwaine said calmly. “Now…I’ll keep your secret but you need to tell Arthur.”

Merlin shook his head, nervous.

“Lot might do something…if Arthur knows then he could be cautious if Lot tries anything.” Gwaine says carefully. “Do you really want to open Arthur to attacks?”

“No…but it’s not that simple. They could kill each other, Gwaine. It could mean war.” Merlin said, clinging onto Gwaine’s tunic tightly.

The knight sighed deeply. “Merlin…I understand why you’re nervous but please trust me when I say that Arthur needs to know.”

Merlin whines. 

“Now let’s go…” Gwaine says gently, offering Merlin his arm. 

Merlin hesitantly took it and they walked to the hall where Arthur was shaking Lot’s hand happily.

Lot then lifted his nose slightly, scenting the air before his eyes fell on Merlin’s and he smiled, recognition in his eyes.

Merlin took a deep breath. “King Lot, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“The honor is all mine, King Merlin of Camelot.” He said charmingly with a warm smile as he took Merlin’s hand and kissed it.

Arthur moved closer to Merlin, smiling. “He was living in your lands before you took the throne.”

“Ah, is that so? Where in Essetir did you live?” Lot asked happily enough.

“Ealdor first…then another smaller town…eventually…I uh…lived near a tavern..…named The Swan.” Merlin said, leaning into Arthur. 

“The Swan? Oh does that bring back memories.” He grinned. 

Merlin looked away, gripping Arthur’s tunic.

Arthur looked down. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Ah, nothing.” Merlin said quickly, giving Arthur a quick smile. 

Arthur raised his brow. 

Lot looked at Arthur. “Will there be entertainment tomorrow when we hold the peace treaty?” 

“Most certainly, we have the finest knights to offer and show their metal. We will begin with a morning training session and then later on we will hold a jousting match in your honor.” Arthur smiled. 

“Oh you are very kind, Arthur.” He smiled. “I do enough a good joust.”

“As do I.” Arthur grinned. 

Lot clapped Arthur’s shoulder happily, chuckling. “I am excited for the training. I’ve been dying to see just how good the Camelot knight’s are…as well as their reining champion the King.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Lot.” Arthur teased. 

“It was worth a try.” Lot smiled and looked at Merlin. “Congratulations on your pregnancy, Merlin. I’m sure you will birth your King fine Alpha’s.”

Merlin gulped and nodded.

“I heard you have two younglings…I would like to see them.” Lot smiled more.

Merlin’s face-hardened. “They’re tired.”

“Of course…but eventually….i’ve heard they are the most adorable children…taking after their father and all that.” Lot said slowly. 

Arthur smiled. “Edward and James…good children…they love their father very much.” Arthur said proudly. “Why don’t you join us at the hall tomorrow for breakfast? I’ll introduce you to them then.”

“No…” Merlin said firmly.

Arthur looked at him, confused. “No? but you said they’re crawling now right? There won’t be any harm in a different room will there?”

“Not yet.” Merlin said, looking at Arthur. “Please?” He asked softly.

“Stop being so protective of them. They need to learn experience young…I’ll be there with you.” Arthur smiled.

“I couldn’t agree more, a different scenery will do them good.” Lot smiled. 

Merlin sighed, quiet as he felt the need to please his mate. “Yes, Sire.” 

“Excellent.” Arthur smiled. 

That night they lay in their bed together.

“You seemed off today, is everything alright?” Arthur asked, rubbing Merlin’s back as the man leaned his head against Arthur’s shoulder.

“It was nothing…” Merlin mumbled.

“Do you not like Lot?” Arthur asked.

“I think he’s fine.” Merlin replied. 

Arthur’s lips pressed together before smiling slightly, eyes creasing as he raised one brow. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, that’s because you’re a cabbage head.” Merlin quipped back.

“Merlin.” Arthur said in a friendly, warning tone. 

The Omega sighed deeply. “I’m just not used to King’s I’ve never met before.”

Arthur nodded. “I know the rumors of King Lot’s treatment of stranger’s is alarming but they are just rumors at the end of the day and I believe that he should be given the benefit of the doubt or else who get’s a chance in life if people don’t do that?”

Merlin sighed. “You’re too kind for your own good.”

Arthur kissed his head. “I love you too.”

Merlin sighed. “It’s late…”

Arthur sighed and helped Merlin lie down. “Know that I value your honest opinion, you’re my King and husband and mate…there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

‘That’s the problem.’ Merlin thought sadly as he felt Arthur spoon him from behind and was lulled into a nightmarish dream. 

Arthur woke up to Merlin tossing and turning, groaning and sweating and gently woke him. “Merlin…you’re dreaming love.”

The man blinked and sighed heavily. “How early is it?”

“Not yet dawn i’m afraid.” Arthur yawned. 

Merlin groaned. “Fuck.”

Arthur leaned down, kissing his cheek. “I’m here…nothing will hurt you.”

“The babies….oh gods, are they okay?” Merlin panicked.

Arthur got up and checked on the cots to find the two fast asleep. “They’re peacefully asleep.”

Merlin sighed deeply in relief and closed his eyes, wheezing. 

Arthur walked over and calmed him down, rubbing out any pains or aches his mate was experiencing and slowly Merlin fell back to sleep.

He woke up in the morning to Arthur already dressed and gone. 

Merlin quickly dressed and went to the hall where Arthur was just sitting down.

The Omega rushed over, not evening bothering to say anything to Lot as he sat next to Arthur, kissing him deeply. 

Lot chuckled as he watched.

Arthur broke it off, blinking slowly. “Well…good morning to you too.” He grinned. 

Merlin began to dish up and ate hungrily. 

“So…I look forward to the day, Arthur…Merlin.” Lot nodded.

“We do signing’s after training.” Arthur smiled. “The Kingdom is eager to have this war ended.”

“I agree…” Lot smiled. “It’s a true honor to be Camelot’s ally.”

Arthur smiled happily and lifted his cup. “To Allies.”

Lot lifted his. “To allies.”

They both drank.

Merlin happily stuffed his face with food before slowly down and shyly looked at Lot who looked back with a charming smile. 

“You seem hungry…sure signs of an Alpha, Sire…” Lot said happily.

“Merlin birthed two wonderful Alpha’s already…I feel blessed enough even though they aren’t mine…but no matter if they’re an Omega or an Alpha, I’ll love them all the same.” Arthur said lovingly as he took Merlin’s hand and kissed it, making the Omega smile and blush. 

Lot nodded. “I hope to get mated soon myself.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a wonderful mate.” Arthur said cheerfully.

“You flatter me, Sire.” Lot grinned and carried on eating. 

Arthur ate as well and smiled at Merlin who sat quietly and stroked his hair. “Are you okay, love?”

“Fine.” Merlin smiled. 

Arthur leaned in, kissing him softly. “Will you watch me train this morning?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Merlin grinned. 

An hour later Gwaine helped Merlin onto a seat by the sidelines in front of the entrance to a tent. 

Arthur looked back at Merlin, kitted out in his training armor and flashed Merlin a bright grin. 

Merlin smiled happily and nodded. “Good luck.”

Arthur turned back and twirled his sword. 

Lot turned to face him, kitted out himself and walked over. “Shall we begin?”

Arthur nodded. 

A squire started by hitting a gong with a padded stick. 

Lot circled Arthur carefully. 

Arthur noticed Lot’s footwork was impressive and looked up before waiting for Lot to strike, which he did soon after with brute force. 

As both men fought, it became clear that Arthur relied on his training, which made him quick and calculated, always studying, and out maneuvering his opponent used hard force and bold movements. Lot was certainly confident in his style of combat, as was Arthur. 

Eventually Lot had used his force to hit Arthur physically with his fist and arm, throwing Arthur off and walking off before taking another stance. 

Arthur managed to get one or two hits in but Lot shook it off, blood slowly dripping from his nose. 

Both men were panting. 

Merlin noticed Arthur’s attacks were too open, giving way to Lot’s brute force strength which made Arthur fall to his knees whenever Lot dug his knee into Arthur’s stomach. 

Arthur seemed to be in high spirits but that was slowly dwindling the more it went in, shaking himself off without a chuckle or even a smile. No longer did he glance at Merlin.

It was getting more serious and the tension was riding on both sides. 

Arthur slowly stopped to think, going into his attacks blindly and Lot expertly evaded him.

Their swords started to clash more and Arthur made one open movement, which Lot took advantage of and kicked Arthur’s feet from under him and pushed the King to his knees, aiming his sword at Arthur’s neck before knights on both ends growled angrily as they gripped their hilts. 

Lot chuckled and shoved Arthur forwards and backed off. “It was just a bit of fun.”

Arthur stood, panting with a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked at Lot. 

“You truly are an honorable knight…you fight with gusto and with precision. I respect an Alpha like that…. you use your head, Arthur….my respect is yours.” Lot smiled.

Both men grasped each other’s wrists and the knights backed down. 

Arthur smiled then. “You fight with a bold hand…you know your opponents weaknesses well…I must say I feel a bit crushed.”

Lot laughed. “Nonsense…you fight well, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

They then parted and Arthur walked over to Merlin who held out a cup of water, the King drank deeply. 

Merlin smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“I just wished I wasn’t the Alpha kneeling.” Arthur panted. 

“Kiss me.” Merlin smiled. 

Arthur grinned and leaned down, kissing him lovingly as Lot watched on, taking off his gloves. 

Eventually Arthur bathed and got himself dressed into his finest clothes before turning to Merlin who walked over, wearing his best outfit and his favorite necklace with his sigil and crown. 

Arthur bowed and took Merlin’s hand, kissing it. “You look handsome as always.”

Merlin blushed. “-And you look incredible yourself….”

Arthur pulled him close, scenting him. “The peace talks are soon…”

Merlin kissed his neck. “I’ll make sure you’re not completely bored out of your mind.”

Arthur laughed. “This is why I love you.”

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s ear. “Let’s go.”

They held hands before walking to the great hall where the Camelot and Essetir’s court sat waiting with a glamorous feast steaming deliciously by their plates. 

Arthur stood tall as he walked to the main table where they sat. 

Lot stood and bowed to Arthur before walking to the small table, which held the legal papers for a peace treaty. There stood Geoffrey of Monmouth. 

Arthur stood and walked over, bowing at Lot before both men took their respective quills, dipping the tips in ink and looked at each other before signing happily.

Arthur reached over and clasped Lot’s shoulder. “We enter a new age together like this…I look forward to working with you, Lot.”

Lot smiled charming. “You took the words right out of my mouth, Arthur. Today we made history and we will make it again, together…and untie this kingdom once and for all.”

Arthur let out a breath, smiling. “My thoughts exactly…”

Arthur eventually sat down and kissed Merlin deeply. “This is fantastic, isn’t it?”

Merlin nodded happily. 

Arthur stroked his cheek lovingly. “Gods bellow…how I love you.”

Merlin smiled happily. “ I know….i feel it every day.”

Arthur pulled him close, hugging him happily. 

Eventually Lot strolled over. “Sires.”

“Lot.” Arthur smiled comfortably. 

“I was hoping to see your son’s…where are they?” Lot asked. 

“Ah, yes…I do apologize, I completely forgot.” Arthur smiled and waved down a servant and asked her to bring the infants. 

Merlin gulped and looked at Lot who smirked at him and winked. 

Merlin grit his teeth and growled low.

Arthur looked back and frowned at his mate’s behavior. “Merlin.” He grit out. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s not going near my children.” Merlin growled out, eyes still fixed on Lot who’s smile was gone. 

“Merlin, I know you’re protective of them but you need to let the children see different people and experience different areas and smells, it’s good development.” Arthur said in a gentle but firm tone. 

“You don’t understand.” Merlin said, looking back at Arthur with a scowl.

“Then explain it to me.” Arthur said firmly, equally as angry. 

Merlin gulped and huffed. “It’s….it’s nothing.”

“Tell me the truth, Merlin.” Arthur said with a short nod.

Merlin just shook his head. 

Just then the wet nurse and a servant arrived, each holding the infants. 

Lot looked up and smiled brightly. “Ah…come, come here.”

They walked closer, showing them the two pups. 

“Ah…how wonderful…two strong and healthy Alphas.” Lot smiled and petted Edward’s head, who looked up in awe before making a noise and smiled, reaching out for Lot.

The King chuckled fondly, feeling a connection and picked the child up, holding him close.

Merlin slowly rose from his chair.

“What a darling.” Lot smiled and looked at James who watched Lot quietly. 

“You’ve seen them…now put Edward down.” Merlin said firmly. 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted and stood, annoyed. “Enough with this.” He said before looking at Lot. “I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over him.”

James looked at Merlin and reached for him. 

Merlin reached over and picked the infant up, holding him protectively as he glared at Lot.

“Baba…” Edward said, looking at Lot.

“Oh! His first words.” Arthur smiled slightly.

Lot looked down and smiled fondly. “Yes little one…”

“Baba!” Edward said happily before looking at Merlin. “Mama!”

Merlin trembled lightly. 

James clung to Merlin tightly, silent. 

Arthur frowned, feeling uneasy. “What’s this about?”

Lot smiled, looking at Arthur happily. “Merlin can answer that, can’t he?”

Merlin looked away.

Arthur turned to face him. “Merlin?”

The King shook his head. “Get the children away from him.”

“Why?” Arthur asked, annoyed. “Merlin, you can’t just insult Lot like this.” 

Merlin sighed and looked at Lot who looked back.

Lot’s eyes spoke volumes. Arthur was going to die and Merlin was going to be Lot’s spoils. 

Merlin felt his wolf side get nervous.

Lot watched him with no concern or fear. 

Arthur frowned and watched him before looking at Edward who happily rested against Lot’s chest, the most content he has ever been. 

Arthur reached for Edward then.

The infant looked at Arthur’s hand and shied away from it, making a distressed noise which made Lot growl and glare at Arthur. 

Arthur pulled back, quiet and tried to figure out what’s happening. 

Merlin gasped lightly, shrinking back, shoulder’s rose in fear as he bent his head to hide his throat. 

“Who are you?” Arthur asked slowly.

“I am their father, Arthur…and I’ve come to collect what’s mine.” Lot said simply with power behind his words.

Arthur looked around, uneasy. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Arthur. It’s your choice…they aren’t even yours…” Lot said calmly enough. “I’ll even leave Merlin here…he is your broodmare now…and I will respect that.”

“If you call my Merlin a broodmare again I’ll rip your fucking throat out.” Arthur growled out. His pheromones grew heavy in the air, as did Lot and Merlin’s eyes fluttered, sinking to the floor as he whimpered, keeping James close, who remained quiet and alert. 

Lot walked over to the table and leaned close. “I don’t know why you’re so upset…Merlin was begging me to take him…he moaned and writhed underneath me like the virgin he was. He was calling my name over and over. He was in heat…I couldn’t let him be taken by anyone else but me….so he is mine, Arthur…not yours and I will claim him if you aren’t careful.” 

Arthur looked at Edward who pouted, leaning into Lot nervously. “You’re a monster.”

“I may be a monster but at least I didn’t take a pregnant omega from his home just because the little pretend King wanted a toy to play with.” Lot challenged. 

“He was never a toy.” Arthur growled. 

“No…he was your fantasy that you forced upon him…he wasn’t even in love with you was he?” Lot smirked lightly. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Arthur frowned. 

“You’re a rogue who kidnapped a taken Omega and kept in a cage while you filled him with your babies.” Lot said slowly. “Merlin is mine and mine alone and you took him from me…took my children from me…Merlin belongs to me, not to Camelot…” 

Arthur took a deep breath and realized something before a ghost of a smile rested on his face.

The guests watched on quietly, their weapons drawn and waiting for something to happen.

Arthur knew he had to be quick. He glanced at Merlin who leaned against the wall, clutching James tightly, trembling.

Lot looked at Arthur firmly. “I am leaving…and you won’t stop me.”

Arthur suddenly lunged forward, opening his mouth before his canine teeth appeared and bit into thin air as Lot crouched low. 

“You’d dare attack me with a hostage?” Lot growled out.

Arthur looked down, pressing his hand on the table. “You wouldn’t endanger the life of your pup…no matter how despicable you are.”

Lot growled low, his eyes turning red before his teeth showed. 

“Give the child back to Merlin.” Arthur grit out slowly. 

“Never…they are mine…I won’t let them grow up with a man who isn’t even their father!” Lot sneered. 

Arthur felt pity deep down, he could understand where Lot was coming from, but Merlin would be devastated and he couldn’t allow that to happen.

“I want to respect you’re choice…but Merlin loves them…I cannot allow you to leave with Edward or James.” Arthur said, anger gone and teeth turned normal.

Lot frowned, confused.

Arthur sighed. “I am truly sorry for taking Merlin away from you…but I love him and he loves your children.”

Lot growled dangerously. 

Arthur could feel the love Lot had for his son’s; no matter how twisted he was protective of them. 

“If you give Edward back to me…and leave peacefully…I won’t break the treaty…and I will allow you to visit…as much as you want…but I warn you…if you deny this offer you will have a bloodbath of your worst imagining…I will rip Edward from your dead fingers if it’s the last thing I do…you will watch as your children are in Merlin’s hands once more before you choke on your own blood. I will give you no mercy if you don’t take this offer.” Arthur said seriously. 

Lot stopped growling and seemed to seriously think about this, his face changing to ranges of emotions. 

It was quiet and the tension was thick in the air. 

Lot made a pained noise, frowning deeply and close to crying before he elegantly stood and walked over to Arthur before gently handing Edward to him. 

Edward cried heavily, reaching out for Lot who looked at him with tearful eyes.

“Thank you.” Arthur said softly and looked at Merlin who was standing, looking at Lot with surprise.

Merlin watched as Arthur handed him Edward. 

“The choice is yours, Merlin…what do you want to do?” Arthur asked gently.

Lot looked at them, panting softly, tears threatening to fall. 

Merlin sighed and took a breath before frowning lightly as he walked over to Lot. “I’m sorry…” He whispered.

Lot looked down and smiled, his lips trembling as he grinned down at the children who looked up at him in awe. 

James squirmed before crying heavily as did Edward. 

“They don’t like seeing their father crying.” Merlin said softly. “Here….”

Lot carefully picked them up, holding them close as he calmed down.

They slowly relaxed and looked at Lot who pulled funny faces at them and both Alphas squealed with laughter.

Lot laughed happily, grinning brightly.

Merlin looked back at Arthur who watched him, smiling happily. 

That night they arranged for the infants to be in Lot’s chamber and agreed that Lot was allowed to visit as much as he could and vowed to be their ally. 

Merlin let out a sigh as they lay in bed. “That was a feast alright.”

“You did well…I’m so proud of you, Merlin.” Arthur whispered as he peppered kisses alongside Merlin’s shoulder. 

Merlin relaxed happily. “Mm….as I am of you.”

Arthur smiled against Merlin’s skin and held him closer. 

Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep, Arthur close behind.

The next morning they arrived in Lot’s chambers to find the King holding the two sleeping infants in his arms, his eyes were slightly bloodshot with dark rings under his eyes. Lot sported a bright smile as he stared down at them happily.

Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur happily. 

Arthur leaned in and kissed him happily. 

Lot looked up. “Oh…uh, Good Morning.”

Both men looked at Lot and smiled. “Good Morning.” They said in union.

Lot blinked a few times. “Uh…Good morning.” 

Both men chuckled. “You need to rest.” Merlin smiled.

Arthur walked over and helped put the infants into their cribs and Merlin helped Lot into bed.

The King sighed happily before blinking slowly. “Thank you…Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and took Lot’s outstretched hand and squeezed lightly. “Get some sleep.”

“I’m sorry about taking you….i got into heat when I smelt you…I couldn’t stop myself.” He whispered. “I was so cruel and…I couldn’t…stop.”

“Shh…” Merlin hushed as Lot cried. “You were good to me.”

“It’s the curse of the Alpha…” Arthur said. “Now rest…we will have someone bring you food and a bath when you awaken.”

Lot sniffed and nodded. “Thank you.”

Both men left. 

Merlin stood at the balcony, overlooking Camelot as Arthur rubbed his back. 

“Merlin…please…no matter what…tell me the truth, always.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him. “I’m sorry…I was being stupid.”

“You were just scared…I understand but you need to learn to trust me…and to be honest.” Arthur said gently. “Please try?”

Merlin nodded. “Of course…I’ll do better, I swear.”

Arthur smiled. “I know you will.” He said before kissing Merlin happily.

A few months later. 

Merlin was expecting any day now and Arthur tried visiting every second he had free time. He’d wipe the sweat from Merlin’s brows, kiss his dry lips and rub his belly. 

Merlin would ask him to rub out any pains and feed him grapes, which Arthur obliged to happily. 

Lot occasionally visited with the children with a guilt ridden expression on his face each time, even though Merlin told him that he had forgiven Lot for what happened and moved on. But Lot wouldn’t let himself get away with it that easy, which made Merlin question Lot’s health. 

Merlin happily listened as Lot explained how delighted he was when he first heard of Merlin’s pregnancy, how he finally had children but because of Cendred’s death, he wasn’t able to visit Merlin or talk to him. 

“I thought being a bad guy would help…that I’d…just make things simpler…you’d hate me…I’d get the kids…Camelot would fall and I’d be the strongest King in all of Avalon. It was certainly how I was brought up. Cousin Cendred was a prime example…of what kind of King I was meant to be. Evil to the bloody core…and I enjoyed it, Merlin. I’d decorate my fortress with my enemies heads because I thought that’s what a strong King would do…sending a clear message and all that.” He licked his lips nervously. “But when I met you…and Arthur…I knew I could take a different path, that I didn’t have to play this kind of King anymore…that there were other paths to take.” He sniffed, wiping his red nose. “That…to be respected you could be kind…and you wouldn’t be weak for it.”

“Arthur is a good King…he taught you well…” Merlin smiled. “One day I hope you can forgive yourself like I’ve done.”

Lot gave Merlin a wobbly smile, eyes swollen slightly from his tears. “Thank you, Merlin…but you’re too good to me…both of you are. I deserve to suffer. Men like me don’t live long.”

“Men like you grow into good and capable King’s…” Merlin said softly. 

Lot shook his head and licked his cracked lips. “I’m sorry for troubling you while you’re like this. Are you thirsty?”

Merlin nodded, smiling. 

Lot quickly got up and poured Merlin water and handed it to him before holding Edward close. 

“The children love you.” Merlin smiled, nodding at the infants. 

“As they do you.” Lot nodded. “Thank you for allowing me to still be able to see them.”

“You are their father, Lot…I don’t want to take that away from you…” Merlin smiled. 

“Good thing too…you’ll be busy with what’s in there.” Lot said, pointing at Merlin’s swollen belly. 

The Omega chuckled softly. “There’s one thing for sure.”

“I don’t deny it, that it’s an Alpha.” Lot said. “Arthur said you’ve been complaining to the high heavens about back pain.”

Merlin laughed. “Arthur certainly has his hands full with me.”

“-And he is indeed lucky to have such an Omega as his husband.” Lot smiled. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Lot.” Merlin said. 

“I don’t expect it to.” Lot smiled more. “I know I lost my chance with you as soon as I stepped into that hut…”

“Lot…” Merlin’s smile faded. 

“Don’t…it matters not anymore…you are happily married and to be honest, if I found you as a King after I put my seed in you…I wouldn’t have been a good Alpha to you. Arthur…. he’s a good man and he will and is…making you the happiest Omega alive.” Lot showed Merlin a painful smile. 

Merlin frowned. “You’ve found yourself again, Lot. You’ve become a better man now.”

“Doesn’t excuse my behavior.” Lot shook his head. 

“I was in heat, Lot. I was calling for anyone to fuck me when you found me. I triggered your heat and you took me and I enjoyed it. Then you left…and I took responsibility for my actions and accepted what happened and did the best I could do for myself and chose to have the baby…because to be quite honest getting rid of one…hell, two…costs an arm and a leg to boot. It was cheaper to have them and I was always going to love them, Lot…always.” Merlin said calmly. 

“I am still…so sorry, Merlin.” Lot said. “I was a scoundrel then…a petty bandit at best.” 

“You are right I won’t deny it…but you didn’t tear me in half…or make me bleed to death. You even used oil…and your friends fed us afterwards before you left.” Merlin stated. “Those are the facts, you can’t deny them.”

“I raped you, Merlin. I wasn’t a good man…I killed…and I stole…and I liked it.” Lot explained. “I feel sick just saying it.”

“You couldn’t control your heat, no Alpha can…. Don’t forget how you’ve changed and repented and regretted.” Merlin said gently. 

“Does that really mean anything though? Considering what I’ve done…? Do you even know whose behind all this?” Lot asked. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. 

“The only reason why I knew you were here was because King Odin and Lord Agravaine told me that if I came and caused shit…they’d trade with me…and pledge their allegiance to me if I overthrew Arthur.” Lot explained. 

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Merlin asked. 

“So much has happened…do you really think that was high in my to do list?” Lot asked. “Fuck…I’m sorry, I don’t mean to snap…I just….fuck, I don’t know.” He combed his hands through his thick and luscious dark brown locks. 

“Do you have any evidence?” Merlin asked. 

“Yes.” Lot got up and fished out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Merlin. “Sighed by Odin himself…with his seal and an attached second letter of the agreements on the spoils when I do win…”

Merlin took it and read it over. “Take this to Arthur, quickly.” He said and handed it over to Lot who nodded and ran off.

Edward and James crawled to Merlin and slept against him.

Arthur was busy in a council meeting when Lot burst in.

“Sire!” He called.

Arthur turned back. “Lot? What is this about?”

Lot stormed in, grasping Arthur’s arm. “I need to talk to you.”

Arthur nodded and followed Lot out.

Odin and Agravaine followed quietly.

Lot stopped with Arthur at an isolated part of the castle and explained everything. 

Arthur read it through. “You….you’re serious?”

“Yes…I had forgotten it until Merlin brought it up…I do apologize, ever since the children my mind has been fried. “Lot explained sadly. 

Odin looked at Agravaine as the Lord took out his dagger. 

“What are you planning?” Odin hissed quietly.

“I can’t…I can’t let this slip through…no one is here, it’s now or never.” Agravaine explained before he darted around the corner. 

“Get this to Geoffrey of Mon…” Arthur said as he looked up before he saw a flash of clothing before he was knocked back into a stone wall, Lot’s back pressed firmly against his chest as a dagger jutted out of Lot’s stomach. 

Agravaine twisted it for good measure, gritting his teeth tightly before running off. 

“Lot!” Arthur cried out. “GUARDS!”

They slowly sunk to the ground and Arthur fell to his knees as he held a dying Lot in his arms. 

“Steady on…steady on.” Arthur muttered as he observed the injury. 

“I’m a dead man.” Lot nodded, gasping. “I’m okay with this.”

“Don’t you die on me…think of your children.” Arthur said.

Lot’s eyes filled with tears then. “Don’t remind me, please.” He sobbed out.

Arthur sighed and looked up. “Guards!!”

Lot coughed, groaning deeply. “Let me die, Arthur.”

“Nonsense.” Arthur hissed out.

“I cannot live with myself.” Lot explained. “I did grievous ills while alive…I don’t deserve to live…I’m too spoiled…too bloodied.”

“There are better men out there who are bloodier, Lot…now is not the time to die…you’ve got your whole life ahead of you.” Arthur explained before putting pressure on the wound. 

Lot groaned. “Bloody bastard…just let me die.”

“Not a chance.” Arthur said.

Lot smiled. “Is that a punishment then?”

“You just saved my life…if that doesn’t count as redemption I don’t know what will.” Arthur said and looked up to see two guards running up. “Get Gaius now!”

They quickly ran off. 

Lot looked down at the dagger. “Arthur please…let me go.”

“Don’t be such a girl…” Arthur grit out, adding more pressure.

Lot groaned. “Merlin was right…you are a stubborn bastard.”

“That makes two of us.” Arthur smiled lightly. 

“Please…if you held me in any high regard…at all…please let me die.” Lot begged him. 

“Not going to happen.” Arthur said. 

Lot’s eyes started to flutter closed when the blood became visible on the white stones. 

“Stay with me!” Arthur cried out. “Lot!”

The King’s eyes closed and he let out a breath, his body relaxing. 

Arthur blinked and slowly took his bloodied hands away, his mouth opening more in shock. “Lot?” He whispered out.

The King of Essetir didn’t so much as twitch.

Arthur sighed and bowed his head, shaking it lightly. “Dammit.”

Merlin sat up when he heard the news hours later. “He’s…dead…”

“I’m afraid so.” Arthur nodded sadly. 

“Oh gods…” Merlin breathed. “I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything…” Arthur said, rubbing Merlin’s leg. 

Merlin sighed, mumbling lightly to himself. 

Arthur kissed him softly. “Darling…”

Merlin frowned and looked at him. “He was just getting to know his own children.”

Arthur stroked his cheek. “I know…”

“They’re going to be devastated.” Merlin breathed. 

“We can move on eventually, you’ll see.” Arthur smiled. “Just focus on our children…that’s all.”

Merlin nodded, taking in a breath. “Okay.”

Arthur wiped his mouth lightly. “My uncle killed him…with the help of King Odin.”

“I never got the most friendliest vibe from them.” Merlin confessed. 

“My own uncle.” Arthur said in a wobbly voice.

“Oh Arthur.” Merlin breathed and hugged him close.

Arthur wept into Merlin, gripping onto him slightly as if he was going to fall into a dark abyss. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Arthur shuddered before slowly pulling away from Merlin as his mate wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Enter.” Arthur croaked out.

Sir Leon walked in then, slightly out of breath. “Sire…Lord Agravaine and King Odin have disappeared. We are searching for them as we speak.”

Arthur nodded. “Very good, Leon. Keep me informed of any development.”

Leon bowed, nodding once. “Sire.” He said quickly and left. 

Arthur heard the door close and sighed deeply before nuzzling against Merlin’s neck, breathing in his scent and slowly relaxed. 

Merlin stroked his hair. “Arthur…whatever happens…you did nothing wrong. You loved your uncle dearly.”

“This is about my sister isn’t it?” Arthur croaked out. “He cared for her…I knew he did…but she had to go…Morgause poisoned her mind…I had no choice…I had no choice.” 

“Arthur.” Merlin breathed. 

He knew Arthur had a sister and that she became a traitor because of Arthur’s father, The Tyrant of Camelot he had heard numerous times in the countryside but this was the first time Arthur truly opened up about it. 

“She…she tried to…and I…” Arthur trembled. 

“Hush…I’m here…” Merlin breathed against Arthur’s locks. 

Arthur sniffed. “I loved her and i…and I had to strip her from the pack.” 

Merlin listened quietly. 

“She killed father…I had to…didn’t I?” Arthur said, unsure. 

“Of course…” Merlin nodded lightly. 

Arthur sighed. “Sometimes I don’t know…my father was cruel but I loved him…but he became sick and…awful…it was just old age but Morgana wasn’t so forgiving…eventually his temper became too much for her even though I was regent at that time…she ripped his throat out.” 

Merlin frowned and held Arthur close. 

“I still think about her…but I couldn’t forgive her…the kingdom wanted her gone…I couldn’t be merciful…still…. wherever she is…I hope she’s happy with that witch Alpha of hers…. she destroyed Morgana’s mind, I know she did.” Arthur gulped. 

“I’m sure you did what you thought was right.” Merlin said gently.

“She was my sister…Merlin…my only sister.” Arthur whispered. 

Merlin took in a breath. “There’s not many that would pardon a death like that in the pack.”

“I know…but sometimes I think she was right in doing so…yet I punished her.” Arthur mumbled. “I want to see her, Merlin…”

“We can…but only if she wishes to be good to you…I don’t want you hurt.” Merlin said gently. 

“I know deep down she still loves me…maybe if I reach out…we can reconnect.” Arthur said. 

“You’re uncle could be poisoning her mind too, Arthur.” Merlin said.

Arthur sighed. “As well as Morgause…maybe…maybe it’s best she’s gone then…she had…such a kind heart once.” 

Merlin kissed his cheek softly. 

“Am I a bad brother for leaving her to her fate?” Arthur asked. 

“It depends on what she’s done…” Merlin replied. “Anyways…she chose that life Arthur…I think she accepted it before doing it.”

Arthur nodded. “I guess your right.”

Merlin kissed his nose softly. “Rest…”

Arthur sighed deeply and lay down next to Merlin, eyes closed before drifting into a fitful sleep.

Two days went by and in those two days Agravaine and Odin were found in a tavern and executed that night. Arthur watched with a neutral expression out the window as Merlin rubbed his back soothingly. Ever since Merlin’s contractions started his mate never left his side. 

It was a slow birth and on the early morning of the second day, Merlin’s contractions grew closer and closer. 

Arthur held Merlin’s hand as the court watched, eager to see the future King or Queen of Camelot getting birthed into the world and taking their first breath. 

Merlin groaned, his legs spread as slick flowed down lightly from his hole. 

Arthur stroked his damp hair, saying encouraging words as he stared at Merlin like he was the only one in the room. 

Merlin made pained noises, as the contractions grew too close until Gaius announced that he was about to give birth. 

The mates glanced at each other then, Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin’s damp and hot hand. 

“You can do it.” Arthur hushed. “I believe in you.”

Merlin nodded, no longer smiling. “Yeah.”

Arthur leaned down, kissing his forehead. 

“Why can’t I shift?” Merlin whined. 

“It’s how it’s done…I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered, kissing his temple. 

Merlin panted, trembling lightly and cried out, pushing. 

The court murmured to each other and moved slightly closer, peering at the hole that began to stretch, revealing a head. 

Merlin cried out, gripping Arthur’s hand tighter.

Gaius moved over, guiding him through it. “I see the head. Push, Merlin.”

The man grit his teeth, his head pressed back and cried out, pushing harder before panting heavily, his face growing weak with exhaustion. 

“Again, come on, Merlin!” Gaius said louder. 

Arthur watched, worried as his mate’s eyes closed half way, in no attempt to push again. “Merlin, love…I need you to be strong for me.”

The man frowned and looked at him before groaned and took a deep breath and pushed, hard. 

“Again!”

Merlin whimpered. “Arthur.”

“I’m here…just one more….one more push, love.” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin wheezed before crying out and grit his teeth, eyes tightly shut and trembled as he pushed with all his might. 

“One more!” 

Merlin panted heavily and coughed before mustering all his strength and pushed again. 

Gaius held the infant before cutting the cord.

Merlin heard a slap sound before he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

The court smiled happily.

Gaius cleaned the infant before wrapping him in a clean blanket. 

“Gaius!” Arthur called, worried. 

The physician walked over and saw Merlin passed out, not breathing. 

Gaius handed the infant to Arthur before checking Merlin quickly and pumped at his chest before the man weakly coughed, gasping. 

“Gaius.” He whispered, panting. “Gaius….”

“Shhh…you’re alright…there’s just one I’m happy to say…” Gaius smiled and helped Merlin with the afterbirth and Arthur smiled before handing Merlin the baby. 

“What shall the infant be named?”

“Well? Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Arthur?”

Gaius cleared his throat. “A healthy Alpha boy…”

The court cheered before a scowling Merlin chased them out with a few strong words. 

Arthur chuckled as Merlin held the baby in his arms. 

“He’s beautiful.” Merlin hushed. 

“Yeah.” Arthur smiled more. “You’re beautiful too.”

Merlin smiled and looked at him before they shared a kiss.

Merlin’s magic worked on his body gently and in an hour his belly was back to it’s normal size and he looked less pale.

“What about…Amhar?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur’s eyes softened. “A lovely name.”

Merlin smiled more and they shared a kiss. 

Outside the door, Gwaine and Percy kiss in celebration. 

As the weeks go by, Merlin smiles as he hears Gwaine gushing about how much he adores Percy after the kiss they took it a step further and Merlin noticed the difference in Gwaine’s mood. He was less serious and solemn and more cheerful and outgoing. 

Months later. 

Merlin happily watches as Arthur runs around with James and Edward in the meadows near Camelot. The golden light shone down wonderfully, bathing everything in its glow. 

Arthur laughs happily and he narrowly escapes James’s clutches and goes to Merlin who holds their infant, Amr for short. 

Arthur kneels and kisses Merlin firmly before feeling Edward climb up his back, followed by James who falls down and grabs Arthur’s arm, tugging back. 

Merlin grins and kisses Arthur back. The King chuckles and moves back before grabbing the two children and hugs them close as they squeal and squirm away. 

Merlin laughs. 

“No! I’m the dragon!” James shouts. “I’m supposed to capture you!”

Arthur smiles. “Well the knight succeeded in defeating the dragon.” 

“No fair…” James pouts. 

“Round two?” Arthur asks.

“Yeah and you be the dragon this time.” James says as Arthur lets them go.

Edward smiles. “I’ll be…uh….” 

“You can be my squire.” James smiles. “This time I want to be the knight.”

“Okay…” Edward says, pouting lightly.

James smiles and grabs James’s hand and they start to run off. 

Arthur looks back at Merlin and kisses him deeply before leaning down and softly kisses’ his son’s head and runs off. 

Merlin smiles and sighing deeply as he watches them play. “Four Alphas…” 

Gwaine stands nearby and chuckles. “You certainly have your hands full.”

“I’m sure Merlin loves taking care of the children.” Percival interjects.

“I’m sure Arthur doesn’t look that good in a nappy.” Gwaine grimaces. 

“Insulting a King is treason you know.” Merlin smirks. 

Percival looked at Gwaine and winked at him with a light smirk. 

Eventually they three come back, caked in mud. 

Merlin gasps as Arthur leans down to kiss Amr again before Merlin stands and moves his infant away. “No, clean first!”

“Scared of a little mud?” Arthur asks. 

Merlin frowns lightly. “Do you know how hard the servants work on cleaning dirt out of clothes? I don’t want Amr getting dirty yet. He’s just settled down. Go clean yourselves off in the springs nearby, now.”

Arthur stares at his mate lovingly. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your lectures?”

“Go.” Merlin says firmly.

Arthur smiles and winks at him before grabbing the kids who laugh happily and they get themselves cleaned up in the stream and the servants dress them in clean clothes before they walk back and sit with Merlin, eating happily.

Merlin rests his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “I love this…”

“I love you.” Arthur smiles and kisses his head.

Edward sits by Merlin’s other side, resting against it while James curiously watches his younger brother. 

Merlin smiles and pulls Edward close as the young boy slowly falls asleep against his Omega’s father’s side. Merlin then pets James’s hair softly. 

James looks up. “Papa?”

“Yes darling?” Merlin smiles. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” James asks hopefully.

“Of course you can.” Merlin smiles. “You can help me with Amr.”

James’s face brightens up. “Thank you, Papa.”

Merlin sighs happily. “You are a sweet child, James.”

Edward nuzzled his sleepy face against Merlin’s side. “-And me?”

“You’re my brave son.” Merlin smiles. 

Edward smiled tiredly and looks up. “Really?”

“Really.” Merlin grins and strokes his hair. 

Edward’s eyes slowly close and relaxes. “I love you, Papa…”

“I love you too.” Merlin chuckles happily. “My darling boy.”

Edward falls asleep and James crawls onto Arthur’s lap. 

Arthur looks down. “Tired?” He asks, pulling him closer protectively. 

James nods and yawns before falling asleep against Arthur. 

Arthur felt Merlin’s intense amount of love and joy flowing out of him and he sighs blissfully and kisses his mate’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Arthur.” Merlin grins and they share a loving kiss.


End file.
